


그러다 봄 (Spring Again)

by daisy_illusive



Category: Cravity (Band), IM (Band), Pocketdolz, UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Libraries, Love Confessions, M/M, Other ships but the main Han Seungwoo/Kim WooSeok | Wooshin are only mentioned, Pining, Pseudo-Slow Burn, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Cuando WooSeok conoce a SeungWoo, siente que cuando está con él, su vida se vuelve mucho más fácil y por eso lo busca…(o alternativamente, WooSeok se asfixia dentro de aquel piso lleno de tarados y huye a los brazos de SeungWoo cada vez que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo).





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita porque yo un día estaba cavilando el caos que esta gente sería en un fanfic y puse por tw la idea y fue muy bien recibida.

—¿Qué cojones…?

WooSeok no terminó de decir la frase siquiera cuando entró al salón de su piso compartido y se lo encontró lleno de gente que no eran sus compañeros. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de obligar a sus ojos a trabajar y enfocar mejor, ya que se había olvidado las gafas en la habitación, encontrando una cara conocida entre el mar de críos de instituto que poblaban su salón y jugaban con la _switch_ de SeungYoun: el hermano menor de HanGyul, DoHyon. WooSeok emitió un suspiro exasperado que no fue escuchado por ninguno de los presentes debido a la algarabía y se llevó una mano a la frente dramáticamente, comenzando a notar dolor de cabeza. Tenía que volver a cambiar la contraseña para entrar al piso y, sobre todo, tenía que vigilar a HanGyul para que éste no se la diera a su hermano, así, se ahorrarían tenerlo apalancado en su salón con sus amigos sin aviso alguno.

—¡Niños! —gritó, llamando la atención de los cuatro adolescentes que se encontraba en el lugar. Todos giraron su cabeza hacia él, olvidando el juego con el que estaban en el momento en el que lo vieron—. ¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que este piso no es el lugar de vuestras quedadas para jugar? —cuestionó. Probablemente había dicho aquellas mismas palabras al menos en otras cinco ocasiones a lo largo de aquel mes de abril que todavía no había finalizado, pero estaba a punto—. ¿Y cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no vengas al piso sin avisar, Lee DoHyon? —siguió, centrándose en el muchacho más alto de los que estaban allí.

—Le he mandado un mensaje a mi hermano —replicó éste con una sonrisa inocente, intentando ocultar que no era para nada inocente en realidad.

—¿Y te ha respondido? —cuestionó WooSeok, alzando una ceja suspicazmente.

—No… —murmuró el chico.

—Bien, para que cuente en acta —comentó WooSeok—. Si tu hermano no te responde al mensaje, no puedes presentarte aquí, así que, recogedlo todo y salir cagando leches del piso.

Protestas generalizadas se dejaron escuchar en el salón de boca de todos los adolescentes presentes, pero tras una mirada más que seria de WooSeok, comenzaron a recoger todo lo que habían puesto por medio sin decir ni mu. El chico los observó desde el quicio de la puerta y, cuando acabaron de guardarlo todo, los invitó con un gesto a salir de allí, abriéndoles incluso la puerta de entrada. Leves protestas se escucharon de nuevo, pero diligentemente todos se colocaron sus deportivas y cogieron sus mochilas para ir a clase, para salir del piso después, con las cabezas gachas y continuando con los refunfuños dichos entre dientes.

—Voy a cambiar la contraseña de nuevo la contraseña —anunció WooSeok una vez se estaban montando en el ascensor—. Y esta vez me voy a asegurar de que tu hermano no te la dé —amenazó levemente cuando las puertas de metal estaban casi cerradas, ganándose un grito delfiniano de frustración en respuesta.

WooSeok sonrió para él mismo mientras volvía a entrar al piso y cerraba la puerta de éste, sabiendo que había tenido una pequeña victoria con aquello, aunque todavía no había ganado la guerra.

Se dirigió entonces a su cuarto para comenzar a arreglarse para salir a la facultad y, dándole vueltas a todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida que lo habían llevado a compartir piso con el par de idiotas con los que vivía —y el resto de personas que entraban y salían de él de forma esporádica— se vistió y recogió todas sus cosas en un periquete, estando listo en unos minutos. No tenía prisa realmente, porque los niños con la algarabía que habían montado en el salón lo habían despertado más temprano de lo normal, pero aún así, decidió ese día no usar lentillas y simplemente colocarse sus gafas, porque le esperaba un largo día en la facultad.

Con su mochila llena de libros echada al hombro, WooSeok salió del piso y se entretuvo unos momentos en cambiar la contraseña del piso de “0503” a “0827” para que DoHyon no pudiera volver a entrar sin avisar y les mandó a SeungYoun y HanGyul la nueva combinación a través del grupo del piso con la advertencia de no darla bajo ninguna circunstancia o se atendrían a las consecuencias. Una vez hecho eso, se colocó los auriculares y buscó en _melon_ _Cherry blossom ending_ —porque no era primavera para él sino escuchaba la canción al menos un par de veces al día— antes de meterse en el ascensor y emprender el camino a la facultad.

Ya sentado en el bus miró todos los mensajes que le habían llegado mientras iba a la parada que estaba cerca del piso y respondió a los mensajes de HwanHee y YeIn sobre el trabajo que debían entregar en unas semanas, ya que tenían que quedar para hacerlo en conjunto antes de que YeIn comenzara a volverse loco por estudiar para los exámenes. También le mandó un mensaje a JinHyuk para preguntarle si iba a comer con él a medio día o lo iba a abandonar a su suerte como llevaba haciendo el resto de la semana y, tras eso, se dedicó a tratar de no quedarse dormido en el trayecto a la facultad.

Cuando se detuvo en la cafetería que había cerca del campus para pedirse un café cargado que lo despertara durante las siguientes horas, le llegó un mensaje de HwanHee pidiéndole que, ya que había llegado temprano, cogiera un par de libros que les podían hacer falta para el trabajo y los sacara de la biblioteca para ojearlos durante la primera aburrida hora de clase. WooSeok estuvo muy tentado a responderle mandándolo a la mierda porque no tenía ganas de entrar a la biblioteca, pero en última instancia tenía razón, así que, simplemente accedió y, café humeante para llevar en mano, se dirigió a la biblioteca de la facultad. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, WooSeok ya se había bebido el café por completo y había tirado el envase en la papelera más cercana antes de entrar.

Con su cabeza pegada al móvil buscando las signaturas de los libros que necesitaba coger, el chico entró en el lugar y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de ésta hasta encontrar las estanterías que guardaban los libros que necesitaba. Todavía tarareando en su cabeza _Cherry blossom ending_, a pesar de que ya hacía bastante rato que había dejado de escuchar música, rozó con la yema de sus dedos los lomos de los libros, mirando sus signaturas hasta que encontró los que necesitaba y los tomó de sus correspondientes baldas. Libros en mano, el chico cogió su cartera y sacó su carnet de la universidad para poder llevarse los libros a la clase, dirigiéndose después a la máquina habilitada prácticamente a la entrada de la biblioteca, justo antes de los arcos de seguridad para que el lector le apuntara en su carnet los libros sacados; sin embargo, la máquina no parecía estar por la labor, ya que, aunque lo intentó varias veces, le dio error.

Suspirando profundamente, WooSeok se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la mesa desde la cual trabajaban los bibliotecarios, lugar en el que se encontró al chico más guapo que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Altísimo, de espalda ancha y cintura estrecha, con unas piernas largas que desafiaban todas las reglas del universo, pelo negro azabache cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus ojos oscuros y rasgados, nariz alta y larga, y unos labios finos que eran absolutamente besables y piel blanca y fina. Literalmente era perfecto, por lo que WooSeok se quedó embobado durante unos segundos, observándolo, hasta que salió de su ensimismamiento porque su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón por una notificación. El chico tragó saliva, su garganta completamente seca, antes de acercarse a la mesa para tenderle los libros a aquel ser de otro mundo, porque estaba claro que de la tierra no podía ser tal belleza.

—Mmmm… la… máquina no… funciona… —murmuró con nerviosismo, subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz.

—No te preocupes —respondió el dios bajado a la tierra—. Para eso estamos, dame tu carnet.

WooSeok le tendió también su carnet y sus dedos se rozaron al cogerlo. El chico trató de no dar ningún respingo ni sonrojarse como el adolescente que ya hacía años que había dejado de ser, calmando también su corazón, que había decidido comenzar a dar botes dentro de su pecho como si aquello fuera lo más maravilloso del universo. WooSeok se tuvo que recordar que tenía que respirar cuando el otro le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que provocó que sus ojos se cerrasen en medias lunas cuando le tendió de nuevo los libros y el carnet.

—Espero que tengas una buena lectura de estos libros, Kim WooSeok —le dijo… y ese fue el momento exacto en el que el corazón del chico se volvió completamente loco.

~

—Hola JunHo, ¿tus padres no te echan de menos? —dijo SeungWoo a modo de saludo al chico que se encontraba apalancado sobre su sofá cuando llegó a casa.

—Sabes que no, _hyung_ —respondió el chico con una sonrisa que no le llegó del todo a los ojos.

SeungWoo asintió levemente porque sabía el motivo detrás de aquella triste sonrisa. JunHo pasaba el tiempo en su piso porque realmente en su casa no había nadie —sus padres demasiado ocupados con sus continuos viajes de negocios como para pasar algunos días en casa cuidando de su hijo adolescente— y, para él, era mucho mejor pasar el tiempo en aquel lugar junto a su novio YoHan que solo. Muchas veces, SeungWoo se cuestionaba si en lugar de estar viviendo solamente con YoHan, también lo estaba haciendo con JunHo, por todo el tiempo que el chico estaba en aquel lugar… pero hasta que no pagara las facturas, no sería oficial —cosa que esperaba que sucediera por fin la primavera del siguiente año, cuando JunHo comenzara la universidad y se fuera definitivamente con ellos a vivir—.

SeungWoo se acercó a JunHo y luego le revolvió el pelo con cariño, ganándose por hacerlo un puchero en los labios del otro y unos dedos rápidos clavándose en su estómago en venganza.

—Cada vez te estás tomando más confianzas… —murmuró, en forma de advertencia, pero bromeando después de todo.

—Eres mi _hyung_ favorito —replicó el chico, con una sonrisa tímida.

—Zalamero.

La sonrisa de JunHo se hizo mucho más amplia, provocando que SeungWoo negara con la cabeza y pusiera los ojos en blanco porque sabía que era una persona muy fácil y aquel niño lo tenía ganado con cuatro palabras bonitas que le dijera. Después de revolverle el pelo de nuevo, salió corriendo del salón para no darle tiempo a replicar su respuesta y se metió en su habitación para soltar su mochila sobre el suelo de forma descuidada y tirarse en la cama como un peso muerto.

No había sido un día especialmente agotador, pero estaba cansado porque había tenido que estar mucho antes de que comenzaran sus clases en la biblioteca de la facultad, haciendo unas pequeñas prácticas —ya que era su último año de universidad y todos los de su carrera tenían que pasar mínimo un mes a lo largo de todo el curso ayudando en aquel lugar— y SeungWoo estaba realmente muerto por todas las horas que había estado allí, en sus clases y en la biblioteca. Lo único que había hecho que su día no hubiera sido una mierda por completo había sido que a primera hora la máquina que los alumnos usaban para sacar libros sin molestar a los bibliotecarios no había funcionado de forma correcta y, por ello, a pesar de que normalmente lo hubiera molestado de sobremanera porque habría significado más trabajo para él, había podido conocer a un chico precioso.

Kim WooSeok se llamaba aquel chico, por lo que había podido ver en su carnet de la universidad cuando éste se lo había tendido, y a SeungWoo el nombre se le hacía bastante conocido, pero no podía localizar el por qué le sonaba tantísimo. No obstante, no le había dado demasiadas vueltas a aquello porque lo que había estado pensando una y otra vez había sido en lo realmente guapo que era aquel muchacho.

Tenía el rostro muy fino, con una mandíbula marcada y afilada, unos ojos oscuros encantadores y cautivadores medio ocultos tras unas gafas redondas que parecían ser casi más grandes que su rostro. Sus rasgos eran bastante delicados y completamente atractivos y SeungWoo, sobre todo, se había fijado en sus labios, en los que había estado pensando todo el día. No había prestado siquiera especial atención en sus clases, algo bastante raro en él, que siempre estaba atento y era el que mejor llevaba los apuntes de toda su promoción —le había dado cosa pedirle a SeungSik que lo ayudara a rellenar sus huecos con sus apuntes y SeJun se había estado riendo de él durante todo el almuerzo mientras lo veía copiar con ansia entre bocados—.

SeungWoo estaba un poco preocupado porque nunca antes se había sentido así de atraído por un chico desde el primer momento, tan fuerte, sin saber absolutamente nada de éste, por lo que era algo raro para él, así que, esperaba poder seguir viéndolo por la biblioteca o la facultad y tratar de conocerlo para así comprobar el por qué se estaba sintiendo de aquella forma.

—_¡Hyung!_ —la voz de YoHan llamándolo, seguido de unos golpecitos en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza hacia ésta, descubriendo la cabeza del chico asomando por el hueco, con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientecillos de conejo—. Vamos a pedir para cenar —lo avisó—. JunHo quiere chino, pero yo quiero mexicano, ¿tú qué quieres para desempatar?

—Mmmmmm… —SeungWoo pensó en lo que había comido en los últimos días y en lo que más le apetecía aquella noche—. Pues a mí lo que me apetece es pizza —respondió al final.

—Bien —dijo YoHan, exasperado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta—. ¿Por qué no podemos ponernos nunca de acuerdo?

—Te dije que no iba a querer ninguna de las dos cosas —comentó la voz de JunHo, cada vez más cerca hasta que asomó también por la puerta de su habitación—, y que al final lo tendríamos que echar a suertes, como siempre.

—No sé si me alegra que JunHo sepa más de mí que me conoce desde hace un año que tú, que me conoces desde que eras un enano de parvulario —murmuró SeungWoo, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sigues siendo mi _hyung_ favorito, después de todo —comentó el menor, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿Y yo qué soy entonces? —le cuestionó YoHan al otro chico, girándose hacia él, con signos visibles de ofensa real en su expresión.

—Tú eres mi novio favorito, por supuesto —replicó JunHo, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas en su rostro.

—Ah… ¿pero que tienes más aparte de mí? —cuestionó el chico, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo SeungWoo, levantándose de la cama con un poco de esfuerzo porque le dolía todo el cuerpo—, aquí la cuestión no es cuántos novios tenga o deje de tener JunHo —YoHan puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello—, lo importante es ¿qué vamos a comer esta noche? Porque yo estoy que me muero de hambre y mañana me tengo que volver a levantar al amanecer, así que, me tengo que ir a dormir en breves.

Ambos lo miraron durante unos momentos, como si todavía quisieran seguir adelante con aquella pelea tonta, pero después asintieron a aquello al unísono… y, al final, acabaron pidiendo chino.

~

—¿Sabéis que el chico guapísimo que está ordenando los libros allí no para de mirar a nuestra mesa? —cuestionó HwanHee, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos mientras leían y subrayaban partes interesantes para su trabajo—. Es como si tuviera interés en alguno de nosotros.

WooSeok se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, incapaz de seguir leyendo la frase en la que lo había pillado, porque cuando habían entrado a la biblioteca aquella tarde para darle un buen avance al gigantesco trabajo grupal que tenían entre manos, ya se habían fijado en aquel “chico guapísimo” porque éste los había saludado —bueno, más bien lo había saludado a él— y desde ese mismo momento, HwanHee había estado con el cachondeo… un cachondeo que había seguido YeIn también al ver cómo eso en especial hacía que él se pusiera nervioso y WooSeok no sabía si lo mejor era abrir un hoyo en la tierra y esconderse lo más profundo que pudiera o asesinar lentamente a sus amigos para seguir viviendo tranquilo.

Porque aquel “chico guapísimo” era el mismo que hacía tan solo una semana le había sacado los libros cuando la máquina no había funcionado a primera hora de la mañana, el mismo que había hecho que el corazón de WooSeok quisiera salirse de su pecho de lo fuerte que había comenzado a latir dentro de éste cuando sus dedos se habían rozado o el otro lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Sabes que mira a WooSeok —dijo YeIn en respuesta—, no es que tenga interés en ninguno de nosotros dos.

WooSeok agachó la cabeza y pegó la nariz al libro que estaba leyendo tratando de hacer como si no los escuchara y como si aquello no le importara lo más mínimo, tratando también de ocultar el sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas, aunque a aquellas alturas de la vida pareciera una tarea completamente imposible.

Si hubiera sabido que aquel chico estaba en el lugar esa tarde y que lo saludaría al verlo, WooSeok no habría propuesto seguir con el trabajo en la biblioteca, porque su corazón no había estado preparado para que éste se acordara de él y lo saludara de aquella forma completamente encantadora. Porque WooSeok estaba acostumbrado a tener _crush_ con la gente, pero estos no habían sido nunca tan intensos desde el momento cero y mucho menos sus _crushes_ le habían dado bola de aquella forma.

—Cierto, aunque ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que envidiarle a este niño —replicó HwanHee, señalando levemente con su cabeza a WooSeok—. ¿Creéis que si le pedimos que nos busque un libro lo hará?

—Si se lo pide WooSeok segurísimo —dijo YeIn, riendo y llamando así la atención de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor en la biblioteca, que le chistaron para que se callara—. Lo siento —susurró, pidiendo perdón por haber hecho ruido.

—Esto ha sido una señal para que os calléis la boca —aprovechó para decir WooSeok, todavía sin levantar la cabeza del libro—. Tenemos que terminar al menos tres páginas más hoy si queremos terminarlo pronto y que no nos estorbe cuando empiecen los exámenes.

—No creía que te importara tantísimo acabar el trabajo pronto —murmuró HwanHee—. ¿O quieres que nos callemos porque puede que el chico nos escuche burlarnos de ti porque te gusta?

WooSeok sacó por fin la cabeza del libro que llevaba unos minutos usando de escudo y lo cerró con fuerza, llamando la atención de media biblioteca por el ruido que había causado, reverberando este en las paredes. Al chico no le importó, no obstante, porque aquella tarde ya había acabado demasiado harto de gilipolleces y de que sus “amigos” —a aquel paso iba a tacharlos de la lista de sus amistades— no pararan de molestarlo con ese tema. WooSeok nunca había tenido los niveles de paciencia demasiado altos y con nada la perdía… aquella tarde había aguantado lo suficiente porque había sentido la mirada clavada del chico de la biblioteca en él desde el primer momento y no había querido replicar como siempre lo había hecho. Pero ya estaba sumamente harto.

Les dedicó a YeIn y HwanHee una mirada de odio absoluto y después recogió sus cosas con movimientos rápidos, no dándoles tiempo a decir ni una sola palabra a sus amigos, para después levantarse de la mesa, colgarse la mochila sobre el hombro y emprender el camino hacia el exterior, siendo plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando por la escena que se acababa de montar —siendo plenamente consciente de que él también lo estaba mirando—. WooSeok trató de no pensar en ello y seguir su camino, aunque fuera una tarea prácticamente imposible.

Su intención era salir lo más dignamente posible de la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas antes de echar a correr hacia su piso como si alguien lo persiguiera, pero parecía que todos los planes que estaba haciendo aquel día, ya que antes de llegar a la puerta, allí donde las estanterías llenas de libros finalizaban, se cruzó una persona en su camino contra la que chocó de bruces. WooSeok se pegó en la frente con una barbilla dura como el hierro y se tambaleó hacia atrás, recuperando su equilibrio en el último momento, antes de dar todavía más el espectáculo. Con un dolor horrible en la frente y el ceño fruncido, enfadado con aquel extraño que se había cruzado con él, levantó su vista para dedicarle la mirada más asesina que había en su repertorio, encontrándose al hacerlo a su amigo JinHyuk con ambas manos sobre su barbilla y mirándolo totalmente indignado.

—Me va a salir un cardenal —le dijo JinHyuk.

—Y a mí un chichón —replicó WooSeok.

—Entonces estamos en paz —comentó el otro con una sonrisa—. ¿Adónde ibas sin mirar?

—Fuera —contestó rápidamente, sin querer dar muchas explicaciones porque lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes mejor. Ya hablaría con él en alguna otra ocasión… como… nunca.

—¿No habías quedado con YeIn y HwanHee para hacer un trabajo? —le cuestionó el otro, frunciendo su ceño, confuso.

—Había —contestó, cortante—, en pasado. ¿Tú no habías quedado con DongYeol para enseñarle el noble arte de traducir poemas chinos?

—Ese “había” ha sonado raro… —murmuró JinHyuk, entrecerrando sus ojos y mirándolo con sospecha—, pero no voy a preguntar nada… por ahora —WooSeok agradeció internamente que ese día su amigo fuera una persona decente—. Y DongYeol se ha ido con el novio emo que se ha echado a dar una vuelta y me ha dejado tirado, así que, he venido a echarle una mano en la biblio a uno de mis _sunbaes_ porque no tenía nada que hacer.

—Muy bien —replicó WooSeok—. Ve a ayudar a tu _sunbae_, que yo me voy ya. Hasta otro día —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y luego pasó de largo, saliendo de una vez por todas de la biblioteca. No volvería a entrar a ella en lo que quedaba de semestre.

~

—SeungWoo _hyung_ —una voz conocida lo llamó y SeungWoo levantó su mirada de los folios que tenía delante, encontrándose a JinHyuk, un chico que estaba un par de cursos por debajo en su misma carrera—. Te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué sucede? —le cuestionó.

—Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte, _hyung_ —dijo el chico, moviendo la silla que había frente a él y sentándose a la mesa—, y es imperativo que me respondas con sinceridad.

—Si vienes para preguntarme si te puedo prestar mis apuntes de Literatura China Antigua, de la época de la dinastía Tang, mi respuesta es no —replicó antes de que el muchacho pudiera decir nada.

Muchos alumnos de cursos inferiores habían ido en su busca para tener acceso a dichos apuntes de forma rápida y fácil, puesto que el profesor que se encargaba de dar esos temas de la asignatura era realmente un coñazo y apenas había personas que consiguieran mantenerse despiertos en sus clases y puesto que en la dinastía Tang había un florecimiento de la cultura y la literatura abundaba era demasiado entretenido confeccionarse unos apuntes propios de ese periodo buscando en la biblioteca. SeungWoo había sido de los pocos que había podido prestar atención —no sin mucho esfuerzo por su parte y muchos cafés tomados a primera hora de la mañana— y había sacado unos apuntes que lo habían llevado a tener una matrícula de honor en una asignatura que la gente solía aprobar por los pelos y gracias a los profesores que impartían los demás periodos, por eso, muchos alumnos de cursos posteriores al enterarse de la noticia, acudían a él para que los salvara.

—No, _hyung_, no venía por eso —dijo JinHyuk, negando con sus manos y su cabeza—. Venía porque unos amigos me han comentado una cosa super interesante y quería confirmar si era verdad.

—A ver… —le dijo, pidiéndole que se explicara.

—El otro día, mis amigos YeIn y HwanHee me comentaron que parecía haber una especie de tensión sexual no resuelta entre mi otro amigo WooSeok y tú —respondió el chico—, y queríamos saber si era verdad o no para tomar cartas en el asunto o hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado jamás.

SeungWoo se puso en tensión al escuchar el nombre de WooSeok, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería al mismo WooSeok con el que él tenía un _crush_. Hacía dos o tres días el muchacho había estado en la biblioteca con unos chicos haciendo un trabajo y él no había podido evitar pasarse el rato observándolo, sabiendo perfectamente que sus miradas habían sido captadas por los acompañantes de éste y que dichos acompañantes habían debido estar hablando sobre él porque no hacían más que mirar en su dirección y poner cada vez más incómodo a WooSeok hasta que el chico se había ido de la biblioteca y en el camino se había cruzado con JinHyuk y habían estado un rato charlando. Desde ese mismo momento en el que SeungWoo se percató por fin del motivo por el cuál le sonaba el nombre del chico, se había estado debatiendo sobre si preguntarle a JinHyuk o no por él. Lo había desechado porque no quería parecer desesperado y porque no sabía si el otro se había sentido como mínimo un poco atraído por él para poder mover ficha… pero allí estaba JinHyuk, preguntándole por si era verdad que había tensión sexual entre ellos cuando literalmente se habían dedicado dos palabras.

—No sé a qué te refieres con lo de tensión sexual —decidió comenzar a decir—. Solo he hablado con tu amigo una vez.

—Pero sabes quién es —JinHyuk levantó una de sus cejas y continuó, con tono sugerente—, eso es porque tienes interés en él.

—Sí… sé quién es… —dijo—, lo ayudé con unos libros hace unos días y lo saludé al recordarlo cuando vino aquí con sus amigos poco después.

—¿Y las miraditas que le lanzabas? —cuestionó.

—¿Es delito admirar la belleza ajena? —respondió SeungWoo con una pregunta.

—O sea… que te parece guapo —dijo JinHyuk.

—Es un hecho que es guapo, Lee JinHyuk… de la misma forma que es un hecho que tú y yo seamos torres que andan —replicó.

—Total —el chico pareció no prestarle atención alguna a sus últimas palabras—, que te parece guapo y… si tuvieras la oportunidad no te importaría salir con él, ¿verdad?

—No he dicho eso…

—Pero si tuvieras la oportunidad no te molestaría —continuó JinHyuk—, porque WooSeok es guapo y, aunque a veces tenga una mala hostia de tres pares de narices, es buena gente y encantador… además, es tamaño bolsillo y cabe en cualquier sitio, así que, es el novio perfecto.

SeungWoo puso los ojos en blanco, pero no le contestó inmediatamente, comenzando a pensar en sus palabras. La realidad era que no le importaría salir con WooSeok, de hecho, si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo haría, más que nada para comprobar cuánto podía latir su corazón como loco por aquel chico antes de darle un infarto o algo por el estilo, ya que nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con un desconocido y le gustaría conocerlo más.

—_Hyung_… eres un libro abierto —murmuró JinHyuk sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe—. Se ve a leguas que te encanta la idea de salir con WooSeok, así que, te voy a dar una oportunidad de oro.

—JinHyuk… —trató de advertirle, pero no pudo decir más que su nombre.

—No, no, _hyung_, escucha y luego decides —lo cortó—. Este viernes vamos a tener una pequeña fiestecilla en el bar en el que trabaja SeungYoun, que es el compañero de piso de WooSeok, y dicho bar está como a tres metros de tu casa, así que puedes pasarte por allí, unirte a la fiesta y hablarle a WooSeok.

SeungWoo suspiró profundamente. Tal y como JinHyuk le había dicho, era un puñetero libro abierto y estaba realmente encantado con la posibilidad de poder salir con el chico si se daba la oportunidad… pero también tenía un poco de miedo porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar el otro a todo aquello. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba de él, si se había sentido mínimamente atraído por él o no, o si simplemente era una persona completamente irrelevante —o si lo odiaba porque sus amigos lo habían estado molestando el otro día porque él había sido incapaz de dejar de mirarlo ni un solo segundo—.

—Sigues siendo un libro abierto, SeungWoo _hyung_ —volvió a comentar JinHyuk, esta vez estirándose sobre la mesa para colocarle una mano sobre el hombro—. WooSeok quizás no es tan fácil de leer como tú, pero tiene una debilidad… se enciende como un farolillo si está cerca de alguien que le gusta y mis amigos me comentaron que se pasó el otro día la tarde totalmente incandescente mientras le daban la lata contigo, así que, estamos muy seguros de que tú también le gustas y por eso queremos echar una mano.

—No sé por qué no me convence la idea de que me hagas de celestina —murmuró SeungWoo.

—Bueno… al menos lo has admitido ya de viva voz, algo que es un paso —SeungWoo volvió a poner los ojos en blanco—, y lo hacemos porque los dos estáis muy solos desde hace mucho tiempo y supongo que tendréis amor de sobra el uno para el otro… _y lo que no es amor_… —añadió levantando una ceja y moviéndola sugerentemente arriba y abajo al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

—JinHyuk…

—Tú pásate, _hyung_ —dijo el chico—. Es este viernes a las nueve… puedes traerte a tus compañeros de piso si quieres para no ir solo y sentirte desplazado.

—Solo tengo un compañero de piso —replicó, enfocándose en la parte que no lo hacía sentirse incómodo—; además, JunHo sigue siendo menor.

—¿No vive con vosotros? —cuestionó JinHyuk.

—Oficialmente no… simplemente es una extensión de YoHan —agregó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, contento con el cambio de conversación.

No sabía si iría o no a aquella fiesta a la que había sido invitado porque tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar antes de lanzarse a la piscina… pero le daría vueltas durante aquellos días para ver qué podía hacer con aquella oportunidad que JinHyuk le había entregado en bandeja de plata.

~

—Entonces… ¿no vas a venir a la fiesta? —le cuestionó SeungYoun, entrando al salón mientras se lavaba los dientes. WooSeok negó con la cabeza—. ¿Es porque irán YeIn y HwanHee y sigues cabreado con ellos? —el chico quiso volver a negar con la cabeza, pero… ¿a quién iba a engañar? Ya sabían todos en su círculo de amigos lo que había pasado en la biblioteca, así que, asintió—. ¿Después de todo lo que he luchado yo para poder convocaros a todos un viernes antes de que empiecen los exámenes para hacer el capullo? —SeungYoun se hizo la víctima… algo que le hubiera salido mejor si no tuviera espuma saliéndole por la boca.

—Déjalo, ¿no sabes ya que es un muermo? —replicó HanGyul, desde donde estaba tirado en el sofá.

—Pero es que… ugh… un momento —SeungYoun casi se atragantó con la pasta de dientes, así que se fue corriendo al baño a escupir, volviendo unos segundos después ya sin espuma y cepillo—. Es que, encima de que lo organizo todo, lío a mis compañeros de trabajo para que me cambien el turno para estar libre y pasármelo bien y os voy reuniendo a todos… ¿me vienes con esta gilipollez?

—Sí —dijo WooSeok, sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

—HanGyul… tú estás cuadrado, ¿no puedes cogerlo, vestirlo y llevarlo a cuestas hasta el bar? —cuestionó el otro, girándose hacia éste—. Es tamaño de bolsillo, seguro que no te cuesta ni mucho trabajo.

—Estoy dentro de la media —replicó el chico, antes de que HanGyul pudiera decir nada—. No soy tamaño de bolsillo.

—_Hyung_… si lo ofendes más no vas a sacarlo de la casa —comentó el menor de los tres—. ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en estos años que lleváis viviendo juntos del manual de cómo tratar a Kim WooSeok si quieres algo de él?

—Gracias… —murmuró WooSeok.

En ese momento, SeungYoun y HanGyul se enzarzaron en una mini discusión sobre cómo hacerle salir del piso y WooSeok decidió desconectar de ella, como desconectaba generalmente de lo que hablaban aquellos dos. Todavía se seguía replanteando todas las decisiones de su vida que lo habían llevado a compartir piso con esos dos idiotas… y no sabía si estaba seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta al irse con ellos. Se le habían planteado muchas opciones, podría haberse ido a vivir con JinHyuk… aunque aquel piso era mucho más caro y para poder pagárselo se habría tenido que poner a trabajar porque la beca no le habría cubierto aquel gasto; también podría haberse ido a vivir con YeIn y su novio, aunque el novio de su amigo, MinSoo, no le caía especialmente bien —WooSeok había sido siempre el chico más guapo para YeIn porque se conocían desde que estaban en la cuna prácticamente… pero cuando éste había conocido a MinSoo, lo primero que le había dicho sobre él había sido que era mucho más guapo que él y WooSeok no había asimilado todavía no ser el chico más guapo en la vida de YeIn—.

—WooSeok _hyung_… —lo llamó HanGyul con su voz grave, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos—. Me comentó JinHyuk _hyung_ el otro día que había invitado a una persona muy especial y que quería que todos lo conociéramos… ¿le vas a hacer ese feo a JinHyuk?

—Eres pérfido y malvado —replicó WooSeok, mirándolo con odio mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿Ves, hyung? Así es cómo se consigue que haga algo que no quiere —escuchó que el chico le decía a SeungYoun cuando él ya había salido del salón en dirección a su habitación.

WooSeok odiaba terriblemente que supieran cuál era el punto débil de todos sus amigos… porque a los demás los podía partir un rayo y solo se inmutaría un poquito, pero con JinHyuk no era así. Desde que se habían conocido en el instituto, siempre había estado en los momentos malos y no burlándose de él, le debía mucho porque se había comportado como un sol con él cuando WooSeok normalmente era borde por naturaleza con todo el mundo. No hacía preguntas cuando sabía que eran incómodas, no hacía bromas pesadas y eso era algo que el chico valoraba bastante, así que, si JinHyuk había pedido que todos estuvieran allí, él iría.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse porque simplemente se colocó unos vaqueros negros rotos y una camiseta a la sisa también negra. Iban a ir al bar en el que trabajaba SeungYoun a comer y beber, no iban a hacer nada más, así que, con aquello iba perfecto.

—Nos podemos ir cuando queráis —comentó, asomando su cabeza por el salón después de peinarse con los dedos un poco delante del espejo—. Yo ya estoy.

—No tarda ni cinco minutos en vestirse y parece un dios griego —murmuró HanGyul—, me paso yo tres horas delante del espejo y sigo pareciendo un viejo de treinta tacos, aunque acabo de cumplir los veinte.

—Acepta tu edad —dijo SeungYoun, yendo hacia la puerta para ponerse las zapatillas.

WooSeok decidió no prestar atención de nuevo a la pequeña trifulca que sucedió en la entrada cuando HanGyul se levantó del sofá y corrió para saltarle encima a la espalda al otro y simplemente se colocó sus zapatillas negras antes de abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo, se encontró con dos chicos que conocía muy bien, observando fijamente la cerradura de la puerta, enfocando con la linterna del móvil la pantalla, como si de esa forma pudieran saber qué pulsar para entrar al lugar. Los dos se alejaron de la puerta inmediatamente, tratando de poner expresiones inocentes en sus rostros, como si no los acabaran de pillar con las manos en la masa.

—¿Qué coño hacéis vosotros dos aquí? —cuestionó WooSeok.

—Me he vuelto a pelear con papá y mamá… —murmuró DoHyon, rascándose con una mano la nuca y mirando al suelo.

—Y pensaste que podías acoplarte en el piso otro finde más para jugar a la Switch con tu amigo —añadió WooSeok, cruzándose de brazos.

—No quiero decir que tienes razón, _hyung_, pero tienes razón —dijo el chico, provocando una risita tonta de su amigo EunSang tras él y que WooSeok pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y por qué ha sido está vez la pelea? —cuestionó HanGyul, escribiendo en su móvil, probablemente comunicándoles a sus padres que su hermano estaba allí para que no se preocuparan.

—He sacado un notable en inglés en este último examen… —murmuró el chico—, y me va a bajar la media del semestre.

—DoHyon… eres prácticamente bilingüe, ¿qué coño? —dijo HanGyul.

—Y por eso mamá y papá están cabreados conmigo —explicó DoHyon.

—¿Has pensado que quizás es porque te juntas con el niño más cortito de tu instituto y se te está pegando? —preguntó SeungYoun, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a EunSang, que no se dio por aludido.

—Sea por lo que sea —replicó HanGyul—, esta noche no te puedes quedar aquí porque vamos a salir.

—Pero no puedo volver… —murmuró DoHyon.

—Puedes quedarte en mi casa —dijo EunSang alegremente—, a mis padres no les importa que te quedes.

—Entonces arreglado —comentó SeungYoun dando una palmada—. Tú a casa de tu amigo y nosotros nos vamos de fiesta… ¡_go, go, go_!

~

—No, no puedo volver a casa este finde al final, DongPyo —murmuró SeungWoo—. Tengo que terminar unos trabajos y en casa no puedo hacerlos porque necesito cosas de la biblioteca… en cuanto acaben los exámenes y den las vacaciones sabes que bajaré a Busan y estaré allí hasta que empiece el semestre de nuevo.

—Vaaaaaale… —dijo su hermano menor al otro lado de la línea—. Pero que sepas que este verano vas a tener que estar todo el rato conmigo para compensarme por esto.

—Sí, lo haré —respondió SeungWoo—. Buenas noches, DongPyo.

—Buenas noches, _hyung_ —murmuró su hermano antes de colgar la llamada.

—¿No era más fácil decirle a tu hermano que ibas a salir de fiesta hoy y que no te venía bien coger el primer autobús de la mañana antes de mentirle de esta forma? —le cuestionó YoHan a su lado y SeungWoo se preguntó por qué coño lo había invitado a ir con él a aquel lugar. En realidad, sabía por qué, pero se arrepentía al máximo tanto de haber cedido a bajar al bar como le había dicho JinHyuk que hiciera, como de haberle pedido a YoHan que fuera con él para no aparecer allí solo.

—Es demasiado pequeño para saber que su hermano es un borracho —acabó diciéndole al otro al final.

—_Hyung_… tu hermano tiene la edad de JunHo y el año que viene va a venirse a estudiar aquí —replicó el chico—. Es lo suficientemente mayor para poder saber que su hermano se va a emborrachar y no va a querer pegarse un viaje de más de cinco horas en bus para volver a casa con resaca.

—Tendrá la misma edad que tu novio… pero mi hermano aparenta doce años, así que, lo voy a seguir tratando como el bebé que es a no ser que pegue el estirón y se haga más grande que yo, cosa que dudo porque ha salido a mi madre por completo… y aunque sea más alto que yo, lo seguiré tratando como a un bebé —contestó.

YoHan le puso los ojos en blanco por aquello, pero SeungWoo no le prestó la más mínima atención y siguió caminando por la calle en dirección al bar. Estaba nervioso y asustado por lo que se podía encontrar allí. Sabía que solo iba a conocer a JinHyuk y a YoHan y que, el resto de personas que no conocía, tratarían de hacer de celestinas con él y WooSeok y aquello lo tenía atacado por completo… pero le había dado muchas vueltas en los anteriores días y no iba a haber una oportunidad mejor para poder conocerse y entablar un poco de conversación al menos. Porque los exámenes comenzaban en breves y él ya no podía estar en la biblioteca de la facultad con las prácticas… y las vacaciones de verano eran justo después. SeungWoo no quería perder la oportunidad, no quería que aquello que acababa de empezar terminara tan rápido, sin haber sido capaz de hacer absolutamente nada.

SeungWoo se detuvo para esperar a YoHan frente a la puerta del local y, mientras, trató de calmarse respirando profundamente una y otra vez. Para cuando el otro llegó a su lado, su corazón seguía latiendo totalmente acelerado, pero se sentía algo más tranquilo.

—¡SeungWoo _hyung_! —la voz de JinHyuk llamándolo a gritos fue lo primero que escuchó cuando entró en el lugar.

—JinHyuk —saludó.

—Ya estaba pensando que no ibas a venir —el chico se levantó de su sitio en las mesas que habían juntado para hacer una larguísima y se acercó a él para ponerle un brazo sobre los hombros y arrastrarlo con él hasta la mesa—. Chicos, hacedme caso —les pidió a sus amigos—. Este es SeungWoo _hyung_, un _sunbae_ de la carrera

JinHyuk lo presentó y algunos de los chicos le dedicaron saludos, otros ni siquiera prestaron atención a aquello… WooSeok, a su lado, tenía la cabeza agachada. SeungWoo quiso saber si era porque no quería ni verlo o porque estaba tan avergonzado que no podía levantar su cabeza, ya que había varios chicos en el lugar que no paraban de mirarlos fijamente, pasando sus ojos del uno al otro y sonriendo.

—Siéntate aquí —le señaló el asiento que había libre justo al lado de WooSeok—, y dime qué quieres de beber.

—Una cerveza… —murmuró él.

—Marchando una cerveza —dijo JinHyuk alegremente—. Anda, si te has traído a YoHan —comentó, señalando al chico y después echándole el brazo por los hombros cuando se acercó a él—. Ven conmigo a la barra para ayudarme a traerlo todo.

SeungWoo observó durante unos momentos cómo las dos únicas personas con las que hablaba prácticamente cada día se alejaban de él y volvió a sentirse mucho más nervioso e intranquilo. Estaba allí, ya no podía darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero la perspectiva de pasarse toda la noche al lado de WooSeok lo ponía realmente nervioso y no sabía cómo comportarse con él sin parecer estúpido. Suspiró profundamente y decidió que sentarse era lo primero que debía de hacer para no parecer gilipollas, así que, lo hizo, dándose cuenta al hacerlo y mirar de reojo a WooSeok, que éste tenía las orejas y las mejillas encendidas. Las palabras de JinHyuk sobre que el chico se ponía colorado cada vez que estaba cerca de alguien que le gustaba resonaron en su cabeza y, por un segundo, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir para luego comenzar a latir mucho más rápido y fuerte.

—Han SeungWoo, la última vez no tuve oportunidad de decirte mi nombre —le dijo al chico, utilizando la adrenalina del momento—. No sabía que eras amigo de JinHyuk.

WooSeok alzó su cabeza levemente y después miró en su dirección, SeungWoo se quedó sin respiración al ver lo precioso que estaba aquella noche tan de cerca, pero trató de que no se le notara la fascinación y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, una de aquellas que JunHo le había dicho que lo habían hecho sentir cómodo con él cuando literalmente solo se sentía cómodo con su novio. Los ojos de WooSeok se movieron rápidamente por el local, tratando de no mirarlo, completamente nervioso y SeungWoo decidió que le daría un poco de espacio, quedaba mucha noche todavía por delante, no tenía ninguna prisa.

Se dedicó entonces a charlar y entablar amistad con alguno de los demás chicos que se encontraban por allí, descubriendo que un par de ellos eran amigos de otros amigos suyos —Seúl era una ciudad enorme y el campus de la facultad era también gigantesco, pero, al final, todos se conocían entre todos—, aunque no dejó de observar de reojo a WooSeok cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, pillando en ocasiones al otro chico observándolo también de reojo. Y la noche fue bastante bien aun cuando no se habían dedicado palabra… hasta que los amigos de WooSeok decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto.

SeungWoo no se dio cuenta de quién fue porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en una conversación con un tal SeungYoun, pero un momento estaba todo bien y, al siguiente, un vaso se derramaba sobre la mesa y el líquido caía sobre él y sobre WooSeok, empapándolos. Ambos se levantaron con gran rapidez de sus asientos para que la cosa no fuera a mayores, pero no habían podido evitar la desgracia y sus camisetas y pantalones habían sufrido ya la catástrofe.

—Maldita sea —murmuró WooSeok a su lado—. ¿Quién ha sido?

—Culpa mía, lo siento —dijo un chico con voz muy grave que se había presentado como… ¿HanGyul?—. Le he dado sin querer a mi vaso.

—Cambiaros lo más rápido posible —comentó JinHyuk—, que si no se va a secar y la mancha no va a salir.

—Muy gracioso —dijo WooSeok, dándole con la servilleta a las manchas—, para cuando llegue al piso ya no habrá forma humana de sacar esto.

—Puedes cambiarte en nuestro piso —dijo YoHan—. SeungWoo _hyung_ y yo vivimos aquí al lado, te puede dejar algo de ropa.

—Cierto —comentó JinHyuk—. Viven aquí al lado, aprovéchate de su hospitalidad y no tires la ropa nueva.

SeungWoo miró al chico mientras hablaba y captó entonces la mirada que JinHyuk le echó desde el otro lado de la mesa, dándose cuenta de que habían planeado todo aquello al dedillo y que no había sido accidental.

—Claro —dijo antes de poder detenerse—. Sube conmigo.

Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos comentarios más de SeungYoun sobre la ropa nueva y la pena que le daba que tuviera que tirarla para que WooSeok asintiera finalmente a la propuesta, con sus mejillas encendidas, y después lo siguiera fuera del local. SeungWoo caminó delante, echando miradas hacia atrás de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que el otro lo seguía, y pensando en lo que haría cuando llegaran al piso, en lo que diría, en cómo podría pedirle su teléfono para poder seguir en contacto con él… y, finalmente, llegaron a la casa y no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra. SeungWoo se aclaró la garganta cuando dejó pasar al chico a su piso para tratar de hablar en ese momento, porque si no realmente no iba a sacar nada de aquella noche.

—Mmmm… creo que mi ropa te estará algo grande —murmuró—, pero creo que te puede servir… ven.

SeungWoo echó a andar de nuevo y, aquella vez, no miró hacia atrás porque escuchó los pasos de WooSeok siguiéndolo hasta su habitación —aunque le pareció increíble poder escuchar algo más aparte del incesante martilleo de su corazón dentro de su pecho— y quedándose en el umbral de la puerta mientras éste se dirigía a su armario y lo abría. Sacó una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros para el chico.

—Ten —le dijo, dándole las cosas—. Puedes cambiarte aquí mismo y luego me dejas la ropa que la meta en la lavadora con la mía.

—Gracias —murmuró el chico.

SeungWoo salió de la habitación a la vez que WooSeok entraba y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, para después ir corriendo hasta el tendedero y coger algo para él, cambiándose lo más rápido posible y metiendo en agua su ropa manchada antes de que la cosa fuera a peor. Unos minutos más tarde, el chico salía de su cuarto, pareciendo tres veces más pequeño de lo que era porque nadaba en la ropa de SeungWoo, la camiseta resbalándole por un hombro y los pantalones con una vuelta dada porque le estaban largos. El corazón del chico empezó a latir mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho nunca jamás ante aquella vista y se mordió el labio inferior de forma inconsciente.

—Gracias por todo —murmuró WooSeok de nuevo, tendiéndole en aquella ocasión la ropa manchada—. ¿Cuándo te viene bien que quedemos para devolvernos la ropa? —le cuestionó. SeungWoo estuvo tentado a decirle que se quedara su ropa, al menos su camiseta porque estaba increíble con ella.

—Podemos hablarlo —contestó al final, viendo su oportunidad—. Dame tu teléfono y quedamos.

—De acuerdo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente… ¿a mí quién me manda ponerme a escribir de estos idiotas? Sé que la respuesta es porque yo también soy idiota, pero bueno… cosas que suceden.  
No sé cuándo estará la próxima actualización porque estoy estudiando para las oposiciones y tengo dos seriales en marcha a los que no le puedo dedicar mucho tiempo, pero los iré sacando.


	2. Part Two

WooSeok miró por vigésima cuarta vez el reloj de su móvil mientras esperaba en la parada del bus que había cerca de su piso a que el que estaba esperando llegara. No llevaba ni mucho tiempo en el lugar porque había calculado lo que tardaría, pero se le estaba haciendo muy largo y lo único que quería era que el dichoso autobús apareciera lo más rápido posible. No era que él tuviera prisa en llegar a ningún lugar o llegara tarde, no, WooSeok simplemente se encontraba en la parada esperando a que el bus llegara porque en él iba SeungWoo y había quedado con éste. Su corazón llevaba latiendo demasiado rápido desde que hacía un par de días habían concertado aquel encuentro… un encuentro en el que simplemente el otro chico se iba a bajar del autobús en aquella parada para poder hacer intercambio de la ropa de WooSeok que había lavado y que WooSeok le devolviera la que éste le había prestado, para luego esperar a otro que lo llevara a la estación de autobuses para volverse a casa para echar allí las vacaciones de verano.

Después de aquel encuentro en la fiesta en la que el otro chico había aparecido repentinamente y el percance por el cual se había tenido que cambiar de ropa, no se habían vuelto a ver en persona… aunque sí que se habían mandado algunos mensajes para darse ánimos con los exámenes o hablar en momentos de aburrimiento. SeungWoo era bastante divertido y encantador y eso hacía que WooSeok no pudiera dejar de pensar en él casi cada segundo que tenía libre. Era extraño para él, porque nunca antes había interactuado con sus crushes de aquella forma y, cada día que pasaba, sentía que estaba cayendo más y más por él.

Un autobús llegó a la parada y WooSeok se tensó al darse cuenta de que era aquel en el que SeungWoo le había dicho que iba montado, para después buscar con nerviosismo al chico entre la marea de gente que se bajó del bus, hallándolo prácticamente al instante porque su cabeza sobresalía por encima de los demás. No obstante, WooSeok no pudo acercarse a él porque había demasiada gente y, hasta que no se despejó un poco el lugar, el otro no reparó en su presencia y fue hasta él, con una sonrisa totalmente encantadora en su rostro, dándole la bienvenida.

—¿Has estado mucho rato esperando? —le cuestionó al verlo. WooSeok negó con la cabeza porque realmente no había estado mucho, solo se le había hecho eterno porque quería verlo lo más pronto posible—. Menos mal —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente y tendiéndole una bolsa de papel en la que se encontraba la ropa que WooSeok había llevado el día de la fiesta—. Gracias por venir, aunque vaya a ser super rápido.

—No es nada —dijo él—, tenía que darte las gracias otra vez por lo de la otra noche —le enseñó la bolsa que llevaba—, y tenía que devolverte también tu ropa.

—Los pantalones me hacen mucha falta, el otro día JunHo hizo la colada por primera vez en su vida y no sé cómo narices me rompió mis vaqueros favoritos —confesó el chico, cogiendo de la bolsa la camiseta que le había prestado y tendiéndosela—. Esto te lo puedes quedar… de todas formas, te queda mucho mejor a ti que a mí.

WooSeok quiso replicar, pero en ese momento otro autobús entró en la parada y SeungWoo le anunció que ese era el que tenía que coger para la estación, así que, se despidió rápido de él para arrastrar su maleta hasta el bus y subirse a él antes de que le cerraran las puertas. WooSeok se quedó allí plantado, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir hasta que el otro lo saludó con la mano desde dentro del vehículo y respondió por pura inercia, devolviéndole el gesto hasta que el autobús salió de la parada. Después, el chico no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la camiseta de SeungWoo que, al parecer ahora era suya, y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa antes de guardarla con la ropa que le había devuelto el chico.

WooSeok volvió a su piso prácticamente saltando por aquello… aunque cuando entró de nuevo al lugar, el chico quiso salir inmediatamente por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar.

—A mí no me parece especialmente guapo SeungWoo —estaba diciendo SeungYoun cuando él había entrado.

—Pues yo me lo empotraba como un mueble del Ikea —replicó HanGyul, llevándose por decir eso un manotazo sobre el pecho de SeungYoun que debió dejarlo sin respiración.

—Que hay niños delante, cuidado con lo que dices —le dijo éste.

Los niños, DoHyon, EunSang, MinHee y HyungJun, estaban demasiado enfrascados jugando al _Mario Kart_, así que ni se dieron por aludidos. WooSeok simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, no queriéndose meter en la conversación, porque no quería gilipolleces aquel día con lo feliz que estaba después de lo que le acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, aunque trató de pasar desapercibido y entrar a su cuarto sin que nadie le diera la tabarra, HanGyul lo pilló.

—Tú querrías que fuera SeungWoo _hyung_ el que te empotrara, ¿verdad? —le dijo el chico, dejándolo clavado en la entrada, sintiendo cómo los colores se le subían—. Eso es que sí, míralo, se ha puesto como un farolillo —le señaló a SeungYoun y el otro soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que no me habéis visto lo suficientemente cabreado en los últimos tiempos —murmuró entre dientes WooSeok, tratando de calmarse por dentro, de dejar de pensar en situaciones en las que SeungWoo lo pudiera empotrar tal y como había dicho HanGyul—. ¿Queréis que os coja de los huevos y os los machaque? —inmediatamente ambos se cruzaron de piernas y WooSeok sonrió—. Ya me parecía a mí… me voy a estudiar, que mañana me queda el último examen, como hagáis ruido vosotros o los enanos os lanzo a todos por la ventana sin pensármelo ni un segundo.

Y, tras decir aquello, el chico se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en ella para que nadie lo molestara, tirándose inmediatamente sobre la cama en plancha y hundiendo su cara en la almohada para ahogar el grito que quería dar en ese momento, no sabía si de felicidad o por qué. Porque realmente apenas había podido estar junto a SeungWoo, que era lo que más le hacía ilusión, aunque todavía no pudiera comportarse como una persona normal a su alrededor; pero, aunque el encuentro había sido breve, al menos había sacado algo de él… su camiseta —ya había perdido un poco de su encanto porque WooSeok había tenido que lavarla y había perdido por completo el olor de SeungWoo, pero seguía siendo algo que le había regalado y porque le había gustado cómo le quedaba—.

WooSeok quiso patalear sobre la cama como si fuera un adolescente sin poder contener todos sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos, pero ya no era un adolescente y simplemente se contuvo de ello agarrando fuertemente la almohada y espachurrándola entre sus brazos. Estaba mucho más emocionado en aquellos momentos de lo que lo había estado antes y sabía perfectamente que se debía a que aquel gesto que había tenido SeungWoo con él tenía que significar que él también estaba interesado.

Lo único malo de todo aquello era que las vacaciones de verano estaban en medio y no se iban a poder volver a ver hasta dentro de algo más de un mes y WooSeok no sabía cómo iba a resolver todavía aquello porque no era alguien que hablara tantísimo ni con las personas que conocía de toda la vida o sus amigos de hacía muchos años. Trataría de ser valiente y empezar él también alguna conversación con SeungWoo porque hasta el momento había sido el mayor quien había escrito primero y, si aquello seguía de aquella forma, probablemente se aburriera de él y WooSeok no quería eso… WooSeok quería conocerlo mucho más y quería que éste se quedara a su lado por muchísimo tiempo. Quizás… podía empezar a ser valiente en ese mismo instante.

WooSeok se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar con la espalda tocando el colchón y sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones su teléfono para buscar el chat con SeungWoo. Tenía un par de mensajes sin leer de su amigo JinHoo, pero los ignoró porque podían esperar perfectamente un poco más a ser respondidos y comenzó a escribir y reescribir un mensaje para SeungWoo mientras de fondo se empezaron a escuchar lo primeros gritos desde el salón, que no tardarían mucho en ir in crescendo. Tardó más de diez minutos en hacerlo, borrando todos y cada uno de los mensajes que escribía porque no le parecían adecuados hasta que encontró la combinación perfecta y envió finalmente el mensaje.

_No he podido darte las gracias antes porque el bus ha llegado muy pronto_

_Pero muchas gracias por la camiseta, hyung, me la pondré todo lo que pueda_

_Que el viaje a Busan te sea leve, pero si te aburres mucho puedes hablarme _

_La panda de críos del salón no deja de gritar así que no voy a estudiar más_

Y, una vez todos los mensajes estuvieron mandados, el chico dejó su teléfono bloqueado sobre la cama no queriendo saber nada de él hasta que no le llegara el mensaje en respuesta y saliendo de la habitación para cantarles las cuarenta a los energúmenos que estaban en el salón.

~

—_Hyung… hyung… hyung… ¡HYUNG!_

SeungWoo se sobresaltó ante el repentino grito en su oreja y casi tiró el móvil al suelo por el susto, pero en el último segundo y tras varios malabares, lo salvó de una temprana muerte. El chico se llevó el móvil al pecho de forma protectora y suspiró profundamente de puro alivio antes de volverse hacia la persona que le acababa de dar el susto de su vida y que casi le había hecho tirar al suelo —y probablemente romper— su móvil nuevo, el que tanto le había costado conseguir porque para comprárselo había estado ahorrando más de un año y había tenido que seguir utilizando aquel cachivache viejo que siempre se le quedaba pillado o se le apagaba en los momentos más inoportunos en el entretanto. Su hermano menor, DongPyo, se encontraba allí a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y de morros porque no le había hecho caso hasta que no le había gritado.

—¿Con quién hablas tanto que no me haces caso la mayor parte del tiempo, _hyung_? —le dijo su hermano, todavía de morros.

—Pero si cada vez que voy a darte abrazos y besitos me apartas como si fuera la peste —replicó SeungWoo—, creía que ya eras mayor para eso y no querías más mi amor.

DongPyo le bufó como si fuera un gato ante aquello y después se dio la vuelta y se fue de su habitación dando un portazo, dejándolo de nuevo solo en el lugar. SeungWoo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por aquello. Su hermano estaba en una fase muy rara de la vida en la que quería todavía abracitos y cariñitos y se enfadaba si nadie le hacía caso, pero quería también que todo el mundo dejara de tratarlo como un bebé y cuando trataban de darle algo de amor bufaba y se escapaba corriendo. Más tarde aprovecharía algún momento en el que su hermano estuviera desprevenido para cogerlo por banda y no soltarlo hasta que no lo hubiera llenado de besos.

SeungWoo volvió a mirar el móvil, dándose cuenta de que todavía no había recibido la respuesta de la persona que le interesaba, aunque tenía varios mensajes de SeungSik y de YoHan y el grupo de su clase estaba llenísimo porque algunas personas habían comenzado a intercambiar sus opiniones sobre un tema y otros se habían unido a la conversación y habían acabado discutiendo por tener diferentes pareceres. SeungWoo había dejado de entrar al grupo y, cuando se calmaran los humos, ya se enteraría más tarde de lo que había pasado y cómo había acabado la cosa. El chico contestó a los mensajes de sus amigos y después volvió al chat con WooSeok para ver cómo éste pasaba todo el rato de “escribiendo” a “en línea”, síntoma de que llevaba un buen rato escribiendo y borrando lo que había escrito. La primera vez que lo había visto, SeungWoo había pensado que probablemente el chico le quería decir que dejaran de hablarse porque no le interesaba más y le era difícil encontrar las palabras para ello, pero después se había dado cuenta de que, incluso para la frase más corta o estúpida, el chico hacía aquello siempre. SeungWoo le había acabado preguntando a JinHyuk por ello y éste le había contestado que con sus amigos no tardaba nada en mandar los mensajes, pero que él era su _crush_ y seguramente no querría cagarla poniendo algo que se pudiera malinterpretar de alguna forma o que no estuviera correctamente escrito. Por eso, SeungWoo había dejado de darle importancia y, a veces, se quedaba incluso embobado esperando la respuesta de WooSeok.

No se habían visto desde aquel fugaz encuentro en la parada del autobús porque SeungWoo se estaba pasando el verano en Busan con su familia y el otro chico estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo; sin embargo, a pesar de ello, habían estado hablando prácticamente todos los días, mandándose un montón de mensajes sobre lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer y también mandando fotos. Al principio, SeungWoo había tenido que romper el hielo él cada vez, pero poco a poco se encontraba con que WooSeok había empezado una conversación y eso lo animaba bastante porque significaba que no solo él tenía interés en el chico, sino que éste también estaba interesado por él.

_Me parece bien quedar cuando volvamos para el semestre_

_¿Cuándo llegas a Seúl?_

_El 20 ¿y tú?_

_El 22_

_Podríamos quedar al día siguiente_

_Si no te parece mal_

_Me parece perfecto_

SeungWoo casi saltó de su cama al leer el último mensaje, sin poder creerse que aquella tarde que había comenzado con un _selfie_ de WooSeok porque estaba aburrido hubiera acabado con ellos concertando una cita para verse justo en cuanto volvieran de las vacaciones. Porque aquello sería una cita de las de verdad, no como aquella especie de encerrona que les habían hecho sus amigos —comunes y no comunes— que los había llevado a acabar en su piso para cambiarse de ropa y el posterior breve encuentro para devolvérsela.

Siguió hablando un buen rato más con el chico después de aquello, concertando los detalles de la cita porque no les quedaba más que una semana y media para ésta hasta que lo dejaron todo completamente atado y después de eso soltó el móvil finalmente para buscar a su hermano y darle un poco la lata. No tardó demasiado en hallarlo en el salón, porque el piso en el que vivía la familia Han era bastante pequeño. El chico estaba demasiado entretenido haciendo los deberes que les habrían mandado para ese verano en el instituto, así que, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre él mientras éste estaba desprevenido para darle un abrazo por la espalda.

—_¡HYUNG! _—se quejó DongPyo inmediatamente, forcejeando para que lo soltara también, pero SeungWoo lo doblaba en tamaño y, obviamente tenía mucha más fuerza que él—. _Hyung~_ —volvió a quejarse el chico, haciendo un puchero adorable.

En alguna ocasión, SeungWoo lo había soltado cuando su hermano le había hecho cualquier cosa mona, pero aquel día no tenía ganas de dejarlo escapar tan pronto, no cuando éste había ido hasta su habitación porque quería mimos y luego se había ido, completamente indignado porque no los había recibido. Por ese motivo, en vez de dejarlo ir, SeungWoo lo abrazó mucho más fuerte para que no tuviera la posibilidad de soltarse y después comenzó a darle besitos por todas partes que provocaron que el chico comenzara a chillar como un delfín llamando a su madre para pedirle ayuda, unas llamadas que, obviamente, su madre iba a ignorar porque tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

—_Hyung_, suéltame —le pidió DongPyo muy serio y dejando de forcejear.

—Bueno… si me lo pides así… —respondió él.

Dejó de sujetar a su hermano menor después de darle un último achuchón y después se alejó de él y de su mano rápida, siempre dispuesta a dar algún manotazo. SeungWoo sonrió al ver que se había alejado a tiempo y, en cuanto le vio las intenciones a DongPyo de alzarse para acercarse más a él y poder pegarle, salió corriendo. Su hermano solo tardó un segundo en salir tras él y comenzaron a corretearse por todas las habitaciones del piso. Podían haber cumplido muchos años… pero había cosas que no cambiaban.

~

WooSeok estaba sumamente nervioso mientras caminaba los escasos metros que separaban lo separaban de la cafetería en la que había quedado con SeungWoo para verse después de las vacaciones. Bueno… decir que solo estaba nervioso no le hacía justicia a cómo se sentía realmente, porque estaba atacado y no sabía qué hacer para calmarse. Se había pasado todo el verano hablando con SeungWoo, mandándose mensajes prácticamente cada día, y lo que había pensado que jamás llegaría a ningún lado porque el otro chico era un dios bajado a la tierra y él no se comparaba en absoluto —que también era guapo, mono, resultón y todo eso, pero no llegaba a tales niveles de hermosura—, había avanzado bastante en las últimas dos semanas y ambos habían comenzado un flirteo extraño que lo dejaba con las orejas y las mejillas ardiendo cada vez que SeungWoo le decía algo. No sabía lo que iba a pasar una vez estuvieran en la cafetería, no sabía qué era lo que se iba a encontrar, no sabía si SeungWoo iba a seguir flirteando con él o simplemente iban a tomar café y nada más.

Por esa incertidumbre, el corazón parecía que se le quería salir del pecho y WooSeok había querido darse media vuelta en varias ocasiones, llegar a su piso y meterse debajo de las sábanas de su cama para no volver a salir de allí nunca más. No obstante, en todas esas ocasiones había decidido que tenía que seguir adelante hasta que prácticamente había llegado al lugar del encuentro… pero una vez allí, una vez se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta del local, el chico era incapaz de avanzar más, como si hubiera una barrera invisible que le impedía el paso o como si algún tipo de magia negra hubiera provocado que su cuerpo dejara de moverse a voluntad.

WooSeok respiró profundamente un par de veces y, con la mano en el pecho, trató de calmarse por milésima vez en tan solo unos momentos. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo. Solo era cuestión de mover un pie y luego el otro, nada que no hiciera a diario.

Autoconvenciéndose de que todo estaría bien, el chico finalmente se dirigió hacia la cafetería y entró a ella, sintiendo una ráfaga de aire congelado del aire acondicionado que lo hizo tener un escalofrío involuntario. WooSeok se recompuso del escalofrío saliendo de la corriente del aire acondicionado y adentrándose en el local para buscar un lugar en el que sentarse y esperar a SeungWoo, porque a pesar de todo el rato que había necesitado para convencerse de que todo estaría bien, al final había llegado a la cafetería algo antes de la hora en la que habían quedado. No obstante, mientras buscaba una mesa, lo que encontró fue la encantadora sonrisa de SeungWoo, que hizo que se le parara el corazón por un instante antes de latir como loco dentro de su pecho porque SeungWoo era hermoso.

—Has llegado temprano —le dijo el chico cuando llegó a la mesa y se sentó frente a él, una vez se había calmado lo suficiente como para acercarse a SeungWoo sin que le diera un ataque al corazón—. Pensaba que llegarías a la hora.

—Tenía un par de cosas que hacer aquí cerca y me vine antes —mintió WooSeok, no queriendo decirle que había salido con mucho tiempo de antelación porque aquel encuentro lo tenía muy nervioso—. Como terminé pues… decidí venir a esperarte, pero ya estás aquí —esbozó una sonrisa que fue replicada por el mayor y su corazón se saltó otro latido.

—Me alegra porque eso significa que pasaremos más tiempo juntos —comentó SeungWoo, guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Qué quieres de beber?

—AA, por favor —dijo él, tratando de calmar su corazón por millonésima vez en unos minutos.

SeungWoo se levantó de la mesa y fue a pedir las bebidas de ambos, dejándolo a él allí todavía con el corazón a mil. No sabía si iba a sobrevivir a aquello o no porque simplemente acababa de llegar y ya le habían dado unos cuantos ataques al corazón porque el otro había flirteado con él de la misma forma que lo había hecho en los últimos tiempos. WooSeok podía decir en aquel momento que si él seguía aquel juego y dejaba que su corazón tomara el control, en lugar de su cabeza llena de pensamientos y de situaciones en las que todo saliera mal, probablemente todo sería mucho más fácil para los dos y, puede que incluso acabaran saliendo juntos, algo que ni en sus mejores sueños había sido capaz de imaginar… porque cuanto más había conocido a SeungWoo a lo largo de sus largas conversaciones ese verano, más se había enchochado con él porque era literalmente perfecto.

SeungWoo no tardó demasiado en volver con su ice americano y con una limonada para él, dejando ambas bebidas sobre la mesa con cuidado y sentándose frente a WooSeok con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, cuéntame más cosas sobre ti que no me hayas contado este verano —le pidió, dándole un sorbo a la limonada—. Y puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras saber también.

WooSeok no era una persona muy dada a hablar sobre cosas de sí mismo, hablaba mucho, a veces no había quien lo callara cuando comenzaba a hablar sobre algo, pero sobre sí mismo o su familia solía tener poco que decir; no obstante, SeungWoo le había preguntado porque estaba interesado en él, en cómo era su vida porque quería conocer más cosas de él, así que, WooSeok decidió que podía hablar un poquito de cómo era todo. Y le habló de su familia, de cómo era todo con ellos, de cómo había sido pasar el verano en la casa y cómo no había echado para nada de menos a los idiotas de sus amigos y a los gilipollas de sus compañeros de piso; también le habló de la carrera, de cómo algunas asignaturas se le atragantaban un poco, pero en general le gustaba lo que hacía. No perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle a SeungWoo por lo mismo y él comenzó a hablarle que aquel era el último semestre en la carrera y que todavía no tenía muy claro su futuro y de su hermano pequeño y de lo mayor que se estaba haciendo.

—Sigue midiendo medio metro, pero cada vez que lo veo es mucho más maduro que antes y… —es lo que estaba diciendo el chico sobre su hermano cuando se calló repentinamente, mirando más allá de él.

WooSeok no sabía si era buena idea lo de girarse o no para ver por qué se había callado, pero al final la curiosidad mató al gato y se giró, viendo que tras él se encontraban dos chicos, uno que conocía muy bien y otro al que había visto en ocasiones contadas, pero del cuál le habían hablado mucho, DongYeol y HanSe, ambos vestidos de negro de arriba abajo a pesar de que el calo apretaba fuera, como buenos _e-boys_ que eran.

—¿Tú no venías mañana, _hyung_ y por eso no podías quedar esta noche con todos? —le preguntó DongYeol, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Era mi intención —respondió WooSeok—, pero al final he podido llegar hoy y SeungWoo _hyung_ me dijo de venir a por un café y aquí estamos —mintió como un bellaco esperando que DongYeol no se diera cuenta—. Tenía intención de mandaros al grupo un mensaje preguntando en qué habíais quedado luego.

—Sí, sí —murmuró su amigo irónicamente—. Que habías quedado con el tortolito y no querías decirlo para que no te molestásemos —terminó, guiñándole.

WooSeok quiso levantarse de la silla y agarrar por el pescuezo a su amigo para que no siguiera hablando más, pero trató de contenerse porque estaban en un espacio público y si alguien llamaba a la policía, se lo llevarían detenido por intento de homicidio con premeditación y él era demasiado joven y guapo como para que lo metieran en la cárcel —no había matado todavía a SeungYoun y a HanGyul después de todas las gilipolleces que decía al cabo del día, no iba a asfixiar a DongYeol por aquello—.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió al final, encogiéndose de hombros y girándose hacia SeungWoo para no dedicarle más atención a su amigo—. ¿_Hyung_, podemos ir a otro lugar más tranquilo en el que no haya idiotas molestando? —le cuestionó.

—Por supuesto —dijo el mayor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantándose—. HanSe, nos vemos mañana —comentó poniéndole una mano en el hombro al novio de DongYeol—, y dile a SuBin que se prepare para todos los besos y abrazos del mundo que lo he echado mucho de menos.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería después de aquello, dejando a sus amigos allí dentro, probablemente mandándoles mensajes al resto de personas que los conocían para decirles que los habían pillado en mitad de una cita. WooSeok se había molestado porque los hubieran encontrado allí porque con aquel encuentro quería determinar si su relación con SeungWoo podía seguir más allá o no, pero con la interrupción ahora ya no sabía qué hacer… y, sobre todo, le habían molestado las últimas palabras que SeungWoo había dicho sobre comerse a besos a otro chico.

—No sabía que conocías a HanSe —murmuró, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza todo lo demás, mientras caminaban en busca de otro lugar en el que pasar el resto de la tarde.

—Sí —respondió SeungWoo—. El año pasado era el compañero de piso de SeungSik y me pasé mucho tiempo en ese piso haciendo todos los trabajos grupales que tenía que entregar. Me encariñé con él y con SuBin un montón de tanto tiempo que pasé allí y son como mis hijos —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Ah… —dijo WooSeok, sintiéndose demasiado idiota en aquellos momentos por haberse molestado sin saber, pero eso tenía arreglo—. Cuéntame más sobre tus amigos —pidió… y SeungWoo le respondió todo lo que quiso mientras iban de un lado a otro por la ciudad.

~

—Entonces… ¿no estáis saliendo juntos todavía? —le preguntó JinHyuk.

—Por milésima vez desde que entraste por la puerta… no —replicó SeungWoo, harto de que la conversación no avanzara.

—Pero si HanSe te vio de cita con él el otro día —dijo ByungChan, provocando que quisiera darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.

Hacía más de una hora que ambos lo habían pillado por banda en la biblioteca mientras hacía uno de los últimos turnos que le tocaban en el lugar para finalizar sus prácticas y no lo habían dejado hacer absolutamente nada porque no habían parado de preguntarle por WooSeok y por cómo se lo había montado para después de las vacaciones estar saliendo juntos, aunque no se hubieran visto en éstas. También había salido al menos treinta veces en la conversación el tema de que HanSe y DongYeol los habían visto de cita y le habían increpado varias veces que no les hubiera dicho que estaban juntos.

ByungChan lo había llamado “mal amigo” más veces de las que SeungWoo estaba interesado en contar a aquellas alturas y JinHyuk parecía escéptico con eso de que no hubiera avanzado _tanto_ su relación con WooSeok como él quería. A SeungWoo también le habría gustado que su relación avanzara más de lo que lo había hecho porque quería salir con WooSeok, cada día que pasaba hablando con él le parecía una persona más maravillosa e increíble, pero el verano había estado por medio y aparte de hablar con él y tratar de flirtear un poco, no había podido hacer mucho más.

—Ojalá hubiera sido una cita de verdad —replicó a lo que había dicho ByungChan después de un rato—. Simplemente él llegó antes a Seúl de lo que pretendía, yo le hablé como cada día, me dijo que estaba en la ciudad y me lancé a la piscina con una excusa para quedar.

Aquello que acababa de decir era una vil mentira, pero eso sus amigos no tenían por qué saberlo y, además, aquella había sido la versión oficial de lo que había pasado que ambos habían acordado contar para que WooSeok tuviera una excusa sobre la cena con sus amigos que había rechazado de primeras —y a la que había tenido que asistir después de mala gana, porque según le había contado a SeungWoo, sus amigos se habían puesto igual de pesados con él como se estaban poniendo los suyos en aquel momento con SeungWoo—. A veces, podía llegar a entender por qué se ponían de aquella forma, porque hacía tiempo que no tenía ninguna relación, demasiado enfrascado en sus estudios y pasando más horas delante de libros de lo que era realmente sano, y entendía que les hiciera ilusión que estuviera entusiasmado por salir con alguien —y parecía que por la parte de WooSeok era más o menos igual— pero también quería un poco de privacidad y que dejaran de cuestionarle todo lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer con WooSeok a todas horas.

—Me parece fatal que todavía no estéis saliendo juntos cuando se os nota que estáis pilladísimos el uno por el otro —replicó entonces JinHyuk—. En la cena el otro día WooSeok acabó dándole de hostias a HwanHee para que se callara y lo dejara tranquilo… y eso que últimamente estaba reformándose y solo gritaba cuando estaba enfadado, había dejado las manos quietas.

—Le hacéis sacar lo peor de él con tanta tontería —murmuró SeungWoo—, dejadlo tranquilo, hombre.

—Mira, mira… —ByungChan le dio un par de golpes suaves a JinHyuk en el brazo—. Si ya hasta lo defiende.

SeungWoo puso los ojos en blanco mientras los otros dos cuchicheaban y se emocionaban por aquello que acababa de decir. Claro que lo defendía, si no paraban de darle la lata como a él, entendía perfectamente que el chico estuviera hasta las narices de todo, perdiera la poca paciencia con la que parecía contar y acabara dando ostias a diestro y siniestro. Si él tuviera menos paciencia también habría hecho aquello en más de una ocasión… pero había nacido con una paciencia infinita y para hacerlo saltar de mala forma había que darle mucho la lata y eso había ocurrido solo en contadas ocasiones.

—¡Oh, mira quién viene por ahí! —dijo de repente JinHyuk.

Aquello provocó que, tanto ByungChan como SeungWoo, giraran su cabeza en la dirección a la que el otro chico había señalado, encontrándose al hacerlo con WooSeok, que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca. JinHyuk alzó su mano rápidamente para saludarlo y llamar su atención y el chico se quedó clavado en el suelo cuando lo vio, pareciendo tener un conflicto interno sobre si seguir adelante y encontrarse con éste o salir corriendo… pero en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de SeungWoo y el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, feliz de verlo allí. WooSeok pareció decidirse en ese momento a seguir con sus planes de entrar a la biblioteca, echando a andar de nuevo, caminando en dirección al mostrador, donde ellos se encontraban.

—Hombre, WooSeok —lo saludó JinHyuk—. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.

—No voy ni a preguntar lo que hablabais de mí —replicó el chico, sin siquiera mirar a su amigo, abriéndose paso entre éste y ByungChan para colocarse frente a SeungWoo y, con una pequeña sonrisa, tenderle un _post-it_ con una numeración escrita—. ¿Me puedes sacar este libro del depósito, _hyung_?

—Para eso estoy aquí —respondió él. Inmediatamente buscó en el primer cajón de la mesa el juego de llaves de la biblioteca en el que se encontraba la de la puerta del depósito—. Ven conmigo —le pidió al chico en cuanto las encontró, saliendo de detrás del mostrador—, y vosotros, ya que estáis aquí echadle un ojo a esto y así vais practicando para cuando os toque hacerlo.

Después de decir aquello echó a andar por el pasillo principal de la biblioteca y WooSeok rápidamente lo siguió, poniéndose a su altura. Ninguno dijo una palabra hasta que no estuvieron algo lejos de la mesa, para cerciorarse de que sus amigos no los podrían escuchar.

—Ya creía que no ibas a venir hoy —comentó SeungWoo—. Mi turno se acaba dentro de un cuarto de hora.

—He venido a esta hora a propósito —dijo el chico en respuesta—, porque no quería molestarte mucho durante el rato que estuvieras trabajando… se ve que he hecho bien porque no me apetecía estar de interrogatorio y de bromas otra vez, que supongo que es por lo que estaban aquí JinHyuk y ByungChan —SeungWoo asintió—. Aunque me sabe mal haberte dejado solo ante el peligro con esos dos —añadió WooSeok.

—No te preocupes —contestó—, ya sé torearlos bastante bien y aunque sean unos pesados no me sacan de mis casillas.

—Me alegra… porque a mí me sacan demasiado de mis casillas todos —replicó WooSeok—. En los últimos meses me he planteado más de una vez y más de dos cambiar de amistades y de compañeros de piso porque acaban con mi paciencia.

—Cuando veas que te superan mándalos a la mierda y vente conmigo —le propuso SeungWoo, tratando de ser amable y algo valiente a la vez, aunque al segundo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho porque tampoco se conocían tantísimo como para que le hubiera propuesto eso y todavía no eran novios por más que el mayor quisiera que eso fuera una realidad—. Si no lo ves un inconveniente… —añadió rápidamente.

—Te tomo la palabra —murmuró WooSeok en respuesta, provocando que el corazón de SeungWoo se saltara un latido.

Después de aquello, el silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras avanzaban por los pasillos de la biblioteca y bajando las escaleras hasta la última planta del edificio, donde se encontraba el depósito de libros. En aquel lugar sus pasos resonaron sobre el suelo de losa mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho en las plantas superiores porque allí nunca había nadie, solo se bajaba al depósito cuando algún alumno o profesor de la universidad necesitaba un libro en concreto que no se encontraba en las estanterías de las plantas superiores porque ya estaba pasado de moda o se utilizaba poco. Los latidos de su corazón parecieron también resonar en el lugar, aunque SeungWoo sabía que aquello era imposible.

Cuando llegaron al depósito, SeungWoo probó un par de llaves parecidas hasta encontrar la que era la de la puerta y la abrió con un poco de dificultad porque aquella puerta de metal pesaba un montón. Después de exhalar un suspiro profundo, se adentró en la sala llena de estanterías móviles y le hizo un gesto a WooSeok para que entrara con él al lugar, el chico lo hizo, aunque titubeando un poco porque probablemente sería aquella la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar. SeungWoo movió levemente su cabeza para quitarse de ella el pensamiento de lo precioso y monísimo que estaba siendo el chico en ese momento y miró el post-it que éste le había entregado antes con la signatura del libro que necesitaba, para después buscar con la mirada la estantería que lo debía de guardar, encontrándola unos momentos después. Con la práctica de llevar muchas horas en la biblioteca ya, SeungWoo movió las estanterías hasta dejar libre aquella que necesitaba y después se adentró en el pasillo que acababa de crear para buscar en las baldas, siguiendo el contorno de los lomos de los libros con la yema de su dedo hasta encontrar aquel que WooSeok le había pedido.

—Aquí está —le dijo, caminando hacia él—. ¿Es este? —le preguntó, tendiéndoselo y WooSeok asintió.

—Muchas gracias —murmuró el chico.

WooSeok alzó su mirada hacia él en ese momento, sus ojos brillando a través de sus redondas gafas que le cubrían prácticamente todo la cara y el corazón de SeungWoo volvió a saltarse un latido, aunque trató de que no se le notara y le dedicó una sonrisa al chico, dispuesto a decirle que no hacía falta que le diera las gracias porque aquel era su trabajo… pero antes de poder decir absolutamente nada, WooSeok se acercó a su cuerpo un poco más, se puso de puntillas y dejó un corto beso sobre su mejilla derecha, separándose después rápidamente de él, encendido como un farolillo. El corazón de SeungWoo se llenó de calidez en ese momento, sintiendo todavía el calor que habían dejado los labios de WooSeok sobre su mejilla a pesar de que éste se había alejado de él ya.

~

—Lee HanGyul… recuérdame por qué tu hermano y su amigo del alma están otra vez aquí —preguntó WooSeok, señalando a DoHyon y a EunSang, los dos adolescentes que se encontraban en el suelo del salón, peleándose por el último dorito de la bolsa.

—Tienen que hacer un trabajo juntos y mi madre me ha pedido que los vigile —respondió el chico, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su móvil.

—Y tu vigilancia consiste en simplemente estar presente en el salón mientras ellos hacen lo que les sale de los huevos, presupongo —replicó él, a lo que HanGyul se encogió de hombros. WooSeok respiró hondo. No iba a perder los nervios. Solo tenía que entregar un trabajo al día siguiente y había tomado la imprudente decisión de hacerlo en casa porque se suponía que iba a estar solo y lo podría hacer con total tranquilidad… no había contado con que en aquella casa nunca había tranquilidad y que cuando parecía que la habría siempre llegaban dos o cuatro adolescentes para romperla en cualquier momento—. HanGyul… diles que si quieren ser dos ratas peleándose por un churro que al menos lo hagan en silencio si no quieren que los mande a la luna de una patada.

—Niños —dijo HanGyul—. Lo que ha dicho el borde de WooSeok.

WooSeok le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a HanGyul, que se quejó por ello, pero WooSeok no le prestó atención alguna a sus quejas, simplemente les lanzó una mirada asesina a los dos chicos que los puso firmes y se fue del salón a grandes zancadas. Cuando llegó a su habitación recogió el móvil de la cama, donde lo había dejado caer, para mandarle un mensaje a SeungWoo, preguntándole dónde estaba porque en casa no lo dejaban trabajar tranquilo y no tenía ganas de tonterías, teniendo presente lo que el otro le había dicho unos días antes sobre que podía irse con él siempre que lo necesitara. Solo recordó que después de aquello le había dado un beso en la mejilla y había huido del lugar sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al mayor y desde entonces no se habían visto. SeungWoo había evitado hablar del tema por mensajes, pero WooSeok estaba seguro que en cuanto se vieran el otro lo sacaría y él no estaba para contestar a sus preguntas porque aún no sabía qué narices se le había pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo como aquello. WooSeok quiso entonces borrar el mensaje antes de que el mayor lo leyera, pero ya era tarde, SeungWoo le había contestado.

_Estoy en casa_

_Puedes venir cuando quieras, sin problema_

_Si no recuerdas dónde te dejo la dirección_

_O el bus y la parada y voy a recogerte_

WooSeok leyó los mensajes treinta veces, con su corazón latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho y sin saber qué poder contestarle. Podía echarse atrás y decirle que los niños ya no estaban armando jaleo y ya no necesitaba irse de allí —lo cual era una mentira más grande que aquel bloque— o podía decirle que se iba a la biblioteca de la facultad que le pillaba —lo cual era otra mentira enorme y el chico lo iba a pillar— o simplemente podía apechugar con lo que había hecho, irse a casa de SeungWoo, hacer su trabajo y volver rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a que éste pudiera preguntarle nada sobre aquel beso. No había opción buena en realidad… y WooSeok decidió ser un poco valiente, aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer que el otro lo recogiera en la parada del bus y tener que caminar con él hasta su piso, propiciando momento para la conversación que quería evitar, por eso simplemente le contestó que le diera la dirección.

WooSeok recogió sus cosas rápidamente y las metió en su mochila, cogiendo su móvil y saliendo de su habitación de su casa, cogiendo el bus después hasta la parada que SeungWoo le había indicado y llegando hasta el lugar en poco tiempo, con sus auriculares puestos, escuchando algunas de las canciones del gran Park HyoShin que hacían que se calmara, porque su corazón estaba latiendo como si estuviera en medio de una maratón. No era la primera vez que iba a la casa de SeungWoo… y no es que fueran a estar solos, el mayor ya le había dicho que su compañero de piso y su novio iban a estar allí también, así que, no tenía que estar tan nervioso por todo, pero WooSeok no podía evitar estar nervioso porque le daba mil vueltas a las cosas y con SeungWoo se sentía muy bien y quería estar con él y quizás salir con él porque le encantaría poder abrazarlo y besarlo y todo cuando estaba junto al chico pero tampoco quería precipitarse demasiado y lo que el otro día había hecho había sido por un impulso que no sabía de dónde había salido y tenía ganas desde entonces de meterse en un agujero muy profundo para no volver a salir de él.

El chico decidió dejar de pensar en aquello. Había ido hasta allí porque tenía un trabajo que acabar y lo tenía que hacer, durante todos aquellos días había acallado sus pensamientos sobre el tema y se había dedicado a lo que tenía que hacer, así que, aunque SeungWoo estuviera ante él, haría lo mismo. No pensaría en aquello y se dedicaría a hacer el trabajo sin más.

WooSeok llamó al interfono para que le abrieran la puerta del edificio y ésta le fue abierta por el compañero de piso de SeungWoo, el chico que había estado en aquella cena antes de las vacaciones con todos, no recordaba su nombre. Después se subió al ascensor hasta la planta en la que se encontraba el piso, moviendo nerviosamente su pierna y quitándose la música que en aquella ocasión poco le había ayudado. La puerta del piso estaba abierta para cuando salió del ascensor y SeungWoo se encontraba echado sobre el marco de ésta con una sonrisa preciosa en su rostro que por una parte calmó el corazón de WooSeok y por otra lo hizo saltar dentro de su pecho.

—Me alegra que tuvieras en cuenta mi oferta —le dijo SeungWoo, dejándole paso al interior de su piso—, aquí me he encargado de que ninguno de los dos te vaya a molestar, así que no te preocupes.

—Gracias —murmuró en respuesta WooSeok.

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y caminó hasta el salón siguiendo a SeungWoo, quien le indicó después que podía sentarse en el sofá para ponerse con su trabajo y que se sintiera como en casa mientras él se sentaba en un sillón que había junto a la ventana y recogía un libro que había estado leyendo. WooSeok no pudo evitar observarlo durante unos momentos antes de sacar su portátil y sus folios de la mochila antes de sentarse él también y enfocarse en trabajar sin ningún ruido más que el de SeungWoo pasando páginas de su libro de vez en cuando y su bolígrafo apuntando cosas en una pequeña libretita que tenía a su lado. WooSeok se pudo concentrar sin problemas en lo suyo sin pensar más de lo necesario en lo que había pasado entre ellos días antes y sin que nadie lo molestara como en su piso.

En algún momento de la tarde, SeungWoo se levantó de su puesto junto a la ventana, con el libro ya terminado y se fue del salón durante unos momentos, al volver llevaba en la mano dos tazas con agua y dejó una delante de WooSeok, antes de volver a desaparecer volviendo con su portátil para pasar a éste las notas que había estado tomando del libro que había leído. WooSeok le echó varios vistazos al otro a lo largo de la tarde y, en alguno de ellos, SeungWoo lo había cazado mirándolo y le había sonreído, provocando que el chico sintiera que su cuerpo se volvía de mantequilla. Aparte de aquello, pocas interrupciones tuvo WooSeok y acabó y mandó a su profesor el trabajo mucho antes de lo que se había imaginado que lo haría. Una vez estuvo todo listo, simplemente apagó el portátil y lo dejó sobre la mesa con un suspiro profundo y cansado.

—¿Ya has terminado? —le preguntó SeungWoo en ese momento.

—Sí, ya está todo —respondió—. Gracias. En casa no lo habría acabado, seguro que me tendría que haber quedado hasta la madrugada.

—Puedes venirte aquí cada vez que lo necesites entonces —dijo éste—. Esté yo aquí o no, porque siempre habrá alguien en el piso que te pueda abrir la puerta.

—Gracias —repitió WooSeok otra vez.

Después de aquello, SeungWoo volvió a dedicarse a su libro, mientras WooSeok guardó todas sus cosas y estuvo un rato mirando su móvil, respondiendo los mensajes que le habían mandado mientras hacía el trabajo, incluyendo entre estos un mensaje lleno de caritas sugerentes de SeungYoun preguntándole por su paradero y que si estaba haciendo manitas con SeungWoo —ese lo contestó con un meme que había encontrado por internet de alguien con cara de estar juzgando seriamente— hasta que unos momentos más tarde SeungWoo dejó todas sus cosas y se sentó junto a él en el sofá, muy cerca, sus piernas rozándose la una con la otra, dedicándole una sonrisa completamente encantadora que provocó que el corazón de WooSeok latiera como loco dentro de su pecho.

—Si quieres quedarte a cenar hice al medio día pasta italiana y ha sobrado como para comer tres veces más —le dijo el mayor.

—Oh… no… no quiero molestar más… —respondió WooSeok.

—No molestas —replicó éste—. Prefiero mil veces más tu compañía a la de YoHan y JunHo, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras.

—¡HYUNG! —se escuchó gritar en forma de protesta, desde algún lugar del piso y SeungWoo se rio.

—Es verdad —dijo después, en un tono de voz mucho más bajo—. Prefiero estar contigo mucho más.

El corazón de WooSeok dio un vuelco en ese momento, cuando tras aquellas palabras SeungWoo acercó su rostro al suyo para dejar un corto beso sobre su nariz, alejándose de él un momento después. El chico sintió su cara arder por aquello y supuso que se acababa de volver de color rojo de arriba abajo, mientras no podía dejar de mirar al mayor. Este no había dicho nada de lo que había pasado la otra vez, cuando él le había dado aquel beso, pero había hecho aquello… le había dado un beso en la punta de la nariz y le estaba sonriendo de aquella forma que tanto adoraba WooSeok, con sus ojos desapareciendo en dos medias lunas y la punta de sus orejas también de color rojo fuerte. No necesitaban palabras en ese momento, no necesitaban explicarse el uno al otro lo que estaba sucediendo, se gustaban el uno al otro y aquello era suficiente, en cualquier otra situación hablarían de ello, pero no en ese instante.

~

—Necesito que me cuentes qué es eso que me ha dicho YoHan de que el otro día te morreaste en el sofá con WooSeok —le dijo JinHyuk, sentándose en su clase delante de él y girándose para encararlo, alertando a SeungSik y SeJun, que se encontraban a su lado—. Porque no me puedo creer que me haya tenido que enterar por él y no porque tú me lo hayas dicho… que somos colegas, _hyung_, y encima WooSeok es mi amigo del alma y él tampoco me lo ha dicho. Me parece muy fuerte, que lo sepas, y luego voy a ir a darle la chapa a él.

—Primero, no me besé con WooSeok en el sofá y segundo, ¿tú no tienes clase? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le respondió al chico.

—No mientas, que YoHan te vio morrearte con él y luego estabais los dos sonriendo como idiotas —replicó JinHyuk.

—¿Tienes churri? —le cuestionó en ese momento SeJun.

—No tengo churri —dijo a SeJun—. Y no lo morreé —contestó a JinHyuk.

—¿Entonces YoHan está ciego? —cuestionó el chico, incrédulo.

—Como un topo —replicó.

—Explícame la situación por si tengo que matar al niño por darme esperanzas de que ya te habías liado con WooSeok —le pidió el otro.

—Eso, cuenta, que ya que estamos aquí nos enteremos de qué va la cosa —dijo SeungSik y SeJun también asintió a aquello.

SeungWoo miró a todos sus amigos y trató de pensar en algo que pudiera sacarlo de aquella situación porque no tenía ninguna gana de tener que contarles lo que había pasado entre WooSeok y él… pero no encontró nada y al final tuvo que comenzar a hablar. Como SeungSik y SeJun no tenían muchos datos sobre el tema, empezó desde el principio, contándoles que se lo había encontrado en la biblioteca, que se habían gustado desde ese momento y que sus maravillosos amigos —JinHyuk entre ellos— habían decidido que les podían hacer de celestinas. Después de aquello les contó que habían estado hablando y habían quedado algunas veces y que estaban tonteando un poco desde entonces pero no habían pasado de ahí hasta… ahora.

—El otro día cuando fui a coger un libro para él del depósito me lo agradeció dándome un beso en la mejilla —contó primero, para poder explicarles después lo que había pasado en la casa que YoHan había malinterpretado.

—Y parecía tonto cuando lo compramos —dijo JinHyuk, refiriéndose a WooSeok—. No creía que fuera él el primero en hacer eso, ¿no te ha herido el orgullo que el niño tímido haya dado el primer paso?

—JinHyuk… a estas alturas de mi vida no es que tenga mucho orgullo —replicó—. Pero, de todas formas, no. Yo quería ir paso a paso porque no estaba seguro de lo que podía esperarme si forzaba mucho las cosas, así que, me alegro que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo.

—Y entonces tú aprovechaste que se fue a tu piso para morrearlo después de lo de la biblioteca, ¿no? —SeJun le puso la mano sobre el hombro—. Mis respetos, tío.

—No lo morreé —volvió a decir—. Simplemente… es demasiado cuqui con esas gafillas que no pude resistirme y darle un besito en la punta de la nariz.

La pequeña audiencia que estaba escuchando su explicación se quedó completamente en silencio durante unos momentos y SeungWoo supo a la perfección que en cuanto reaccionaran acabaría siendo el meme de toda una generación por lo que había hecho, pero él se sentía muy orgulloso de haber dado aquel pequeño paso y habiendo confirmado de esa forma que lo suyo con WooSeok iba bien. No necesitaba más por ahora, cuando tuvieran un momento para hablar de todo definirían lo que había surgido entre ellos, pero mientras tanto, SeungWoo iba a aprovechar para darle todos los besitos que pudiera.

—Eres un puto moñas —dijo JinHyuk cuando reaccionó.

—Yo no sé por qué… pero me imaginaba algo así —comentó SeungSik—. Bueno, sí sé por qué me lo imaginaba… siempre has sido así de moñas.

—Y no hay nada malo en ser así de moñas —replicó él—. A falta de confirmación oficial he conseguido al chico que me gusta siendo moñas.

—Espera… ¿cómo a falta de confirmación oficial? —cuestionó SeJun—. ¿Todavía no estáis saliendo?

—¿Te crees que somos adolescentes que se dan un pico y ya son novios?

—Es lo que han hecho HanSe y DongYeol —dijo SeungSik.

—Pero son como adolescentes, así que no cuenta —contestó SeungWoo.

—También es cierto.

—Entonces… ¿todavía tenéis que hablar eso de salir juntos o no? —le preguntó JinHyuk y él asintió—. ¿Y qué haces que todavía no has ido a por él a pedirle que sea tu novio?

—¿Qué parte de soy un moñas al que le gusta ir lento no ha entendido esta cabecita tuya? —le cuestionó.

—Bueno… vale, haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Gracias.

—Pero que sepas que voy a contarle todo esto a los demás y que os vamos a estar dando la tabarra todos hasta que digáis que sois novios —lo amenazó—, y ya sabes que somos muy pesados.

—No hace falta que lo jures…

Y JinHyuk quiso protestarle pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento entró a la clase el profesor que tenía que impartir la asignatura de aquella hora y el chico se despidió de ellos moviendo simplemente los labios y saliendo como si fuera un ladrón de guante blanco que no pudiera ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad, salió de la clase sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de que había estado allí alguna vez. SeungSik y SeJun parecieron también quedarse con ganas de saber más cosas de su nueva vida amorosa, pero pronto estuvieron los tres enfrascados en tomar apuntes y aquella curiosidad quedó aparcada. SeungWoo lo agradeció porque ya había contestado demasiadas preguntas por aquel día y porque tampoco quería seguir dando explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, hablaría con WooSeok sobre lo que debía de ser su relación de ahora en adelante, pero una vez había confirmado que el otro chico también tenía sentimientos por él y quería estar con él, se había relajado un poco y pensaba dejar que todo corriera su curso.


	3. Part Three

Una suave melodía recibió a WooSeok cuando salió del ascensor y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, confuso, porque aquella música procedía de su piso. Se suponía que aquella tarde no iba a estar nadie en el lugar y por eso el chico había decidido cambiar sus planes iniciales de trabajar en la biblioteca de la facultad por trabajar en casa, por eso estaba sorprendido de escuchar la música salir del lugar. SeungYoun o HanGyul tenían que haber cambiado sus planes también y haber vuelto a casa antes de lo esperado. Ya no podría trabajar allí con tranquilidad, así que estuvo tentado a darse media vuelta y dirigirse a una cafetería cercana que a aquellas horas no solía tener mucho ajetreo, pero antes decidió que, ya que había llegado hasta el piso, podía entrar y coger un libro que se había dejado con las prisas aquella mañana, porque no le iba a quitar mucho más tiempo.

Por eso, WooSeok se dirigió a la puerta y pulsó los cuatro dígitos que desbloqueaban la puerta para después abrirla lentamente, asomando su cabeza por el hueco abierto, no sabiendo dónde estaría quien fuera el que hubiera llegado a casa antes que él y no sabiendo tampoco si molestaría o no, porque sabía que ambos se ponían música de aquel estilo para concentrarse. Lo primero que hizo, fue mirar hacia el salón… y WooSeok se arrepintió profundamente de todas las decisiones de su vida que había tomado y que lo habían llevado hasta aquel momento. Porque ante él, en el sofá del salón, se encontraban sus dos compañeros de piso, medio desnudos, comiéndose la boca, SeungYoun sentado sobre los muslos de HanGyul y con su mano entre sus cuerpos, haciendo un movimiento ascendente y descendente continuo.

WooSeok no necesitaba ver más. WooSeok no quería ver más.

Con cuidado, volvió a cerrar la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que los alertara de su presencia, y con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ver todavía, se dirigió de nuevo al ascensor. Nada más pulsar el botón, las puertas se abrieron y dentro se encontró con DoHyon y su amigo EunSang, así que, rápidamente, entró al cubículo y se puso delante de ellos para que no pudieran salir, dándole al botón del piso donde vivía la familia Lee. Los chicos trataron de forcejear con él para salir, pero no pudieron moverlo a pesar de ser más altos que WooSeok, quien solo se relajó cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él.

—_Hyung_… ¿por qué no nos has dejado salir? —le cuestionó DoHyun.

—Créeme… no quieres ver lo que está pasando ahí… —le dijo al adolescente—. Yo me voy a echar lejía en los ojos o algo para borrar esa escena.

—Pero… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó EunSang.

—Tampoco quieres saber lo que está pasando —replicó—. No quiero dejaros que perdáis la poca inocencia que os quede.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta donde se encontraba el piso de la familia de EunSang y, cuando las puertas se abrieron, WooSeok los sacó del ascensor y les pidió que le prometieran que no irían a su piso aquella tarde. Probablemente le hicieron caso porque parecía bastante perturbado con lo que había visto y le prometieron que se quedarían allí y no irían al otro lugar. El chico respiró tranquilo y después le dio al botón de la planta baja para salir del edificio porque incluso estando en el mismo espacio WooSeok sentía que se ponía malo.

¿Cómo se les ocurría ponerse a liarse allí? En el sofá, un lugar en el que se sentaban todos. Ya no sería capaz de sentarse allí después de saber qué era lo que estaban haciendo los otros dos en él… quizás ni sería capaz de estar en el salón sin pensar en la escena que acababa de ver. Porque a WooSeok le daba lo mismo que sus compañeros de piso estuvieran liados —no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo habían comenzado a hacerlo y la verdad es que se la repampinflaba— pero con lo que no podía era con que estuvieran haciéndolo sobre el sofá, aquello era lo que más le molestaba de todo. Ahora que ya se le había ido el shock inicial, lo que tenía ganas era de matarlos por eso… pero no podía hacerlo, era demasiado joven y guapo como para ir a la cárcel, así que, se contuvo de volver a subir a su piso y tirarlos a los dos por la ventana.

WooSeok se montó en el primer autobús que pasó por su parada, sin siquiera fijarse en cuál se había subido, tratando de sacar de su cabeza la visión que acababa de tener, pero no pudiendo evitar pensar en ella constantemente, sintiendo que su vida ya no iba a volver a ser la misma y que había cogido un trauma. Tan enfocado en aquello iba que no se dio cuenta de que a aquel bus en el que se había subido, unas cuantas paradas después se subían dos personas que conocía, hasta que éstas no estuvieron ante él, agarrándose a la misma barra a la que él se había agarrado, poniéndose en su campo de visión y hablándole.

—¿Qué haces aquí, WooSeok? —le cuestionó una voz muy conocida, una voz que solo podía pertenecer a YeIn. El chico enfocó su vista y dejó sus pensamientos para otro momento, dándose cuenta por fin de que delante de él se encontraba su amigo junto a su novio MinSoo—. Cogiendo este bus no se llega a la facultad.

—Ya… ya lo sé —replicó, aunque no sabía ni en qué bus se había subido. WooSeok alzó su vista para ver en el panel las paradas que hacía este, viendo que se había subido al bus que lo llevaba a la casa de SeungWoo—. No voy a la facultad. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Vamos… mmm… a ver una peli —dijo YeIn—. Sino tienes nada que hacer, te puedes venir con nosotros.

—Oh, no, no, no —respondió WooSeok—. No quiero ser el sujetavelas en vuestra cita —agregó, viendo cómo MinSoo respiraba tranquilo después de escuchar su respuesta—, además, tengo cosas que hacer, pero pasáoslo bien.

—Bueno… entonces para la próxima —murmuró YeIn, preparándose para salir del bus porque en los altavoces habían anunciado su parada.

—A la próxima —prometió WooSeok, aunque sabía que no habría ninguna ocasión en la que él quisiera salir solo con la parejita para ser su sujetavelas.

Ambos se bajaron en su parada y WooSeok estuvo un poco más dentro del autobús hasta que éste se detuvo en la parada que llevaba hasta el piso de SeungWoo. Se había montado en aquel bus sin saber siquiera a dónde se dirigía y, al final, por azares del destino había acabado siendo aquel… como si, de alguna forma, el destino quisiera que fuera hasta el otro chico cuando no podía estar en su propio piso, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. No obstante, aunque el destino quisiera que se fuese al piso de SeungWoo, él no estaba preparado para ello, no después de lo que había pasado la última vez que había estado allí, no cuando todavía tenían que hablar de lo que querían que su relación fuera.

Por ese motivo, en lugar de dirigirse hasta la vivienda, simplemente se dirigió hasta el bar en el que su compañero de piso SeungYoun trabajaba y en el que en aquellos momentos no se encontraba por motivos obvios. A aquellas horas debería de estar abierto y más o menos vacío porque todavía no era el momento de los trabajadores de salir de las oficinas y emborracharse para olvidar la mierda de vida que llevaban allí, así que, podría hacer allí las cuatro cosas que todavía tenía que terminar y mientras pensaría en qué hacer, si volver a su piso —avisando por el grupo a sus compañeros de que iba para allá para no encontrarse otra escena— o hacerle una visita a SeungWoo y pasar un rato con él. La verdad, prefería mil veces más la segunda opción porque así no tendría momentos incómodos con SeungYoun y HanGyul y no tendría arcadas cada vez que viera su sofá, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que tener un momento incómodo con SeungWoo porque todavía tenían que hablar fuera lo mejor tampoco.

WooSeok entró al bar y se sentó en la barra, aprovechando que atendiendo a esta se encontraba un chico que conocía, un amigo de SeungYoun que le había presentado en otra ocasión y con el que había hablado de vez en cuando y le caía bien. Se llamaba YiBo y, por lo que le había contado una de las veces que habían hablado, había ido a Corea desde su China natal para seguir su sueño de ser un bailarín de éxito y, desde que había llegado, había estado trabajando en aquel lugar para pagarse las clases de la academia de baile —y algunas veces le cambiaba el turno a SeungYoun porque tenía presentaciones que hacer y necesitaba ir a los ensayos o lo elegían para bailar en las promociones de algún grupo de _idols_—.

—Hombre, WooSeok _hyung_, ¿qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó el chico.

—Andaba por aquí cerca y me he pasado para ver cómo le iba a SeungYoun mientras terminaba un par de cosas, para luego volvernos a casa juntos cuando terminara su turno —mintió—, pero veo que no anda por aquí.

—No, no está aquí —respondió YiBo—. Le pedí que me cambiara el turno esta mañana porque en dos días tengo una evaluación y mañana no podía venir a hacer mi turno.

—Comprendo —murmuró WooSeok—. Entonces espero que no te importe que me quede aquí para terminar lo que tengo que hacer antes de volver a casa…

—¡Claro que no! —dijo el chico—. Dime qué te pongo de beber y todo correcto.

—Con una coca cola tengo suficiente —respondió, con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo quiero otro whisky! —soltó un chico visiblemente borracho al final de la barra, provocando que YiBo suspirara, agotado.

—¡NO MÁS ALCOHOL PARA TI, ZHAN GEGE! —le gritó de vuelta.

~

—Sigo sin creer que haya ganado, _hyung_ —murmuró Chan en la pantalla de su móvil mientras trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa—. Ha sido todo tan inesperado.

—Pero era lo que te merecías, Chan —replicó SeungWoo—. Has trabajado muy duro en esta novela y al fin te han reconocido lo bueno que eres.

—No me digas eso _hyung_… que me sacas los colores —respondió el chico, llorando aún más.

—No llores… que vas a salir horrendo en las fotos que te hagan para las noticias —le dijo, tratando de hacer que pensara en otra cosa para dejar de llorar.

—Me da igual… —replicó Chan—. Si ya me he puesto a llorar a lágrima viva mientras recogía el premio.

—Habría sido digno de ver.

—No te preocupes, ha habido mucha gente que lo ha grabado, estará por las redes en poco tiempo si es que no está ya —murmuró el chico y justo después, algo llamó su atención más allá de la cámara del teléfono—. Oh… _hyung,_ tengo que dejarte —dijo—. Me llaman para hacer algo, en cuanto pueda te digo para quedar.

—Claro. Pásalo bien en la fiesta —le deseó—, y deja de llorar y disfruta.

—Lo intentaré —respondió Chan, para después despedirse y colgar.

SeungWoo no pudo borrar de su cara la sonrisa de orgullo durante un buen rato mientras buscaba en internet los artículos y los vídeos de su amigo ganando el último premio de literatura. Chan llevaba un par de años escribiendo unos libros maravillosos y no le habían dado bola en ninguna editorial porque le decían que no era lo suficientemente bueno y que sus historias no contaban nada interesante. El chico se había tomado un año sabático en la facultad para preparar su último trabajo y había estado pidiéndole consejos de vez en cuando sobre unas cosas u otras para ver cómo la historia fluía mejor y SeungWoo había tratado de ayudarlo lo máximo posible hasta que éste había enviado el manuscrito al concurso. Chan había recogido segundo el premio llorando porque por fin lo había conseguido y le había dado las gracias a todas las personas que lo habían ayudado en aquello, incluso a SeungWoo.

Después de ver todo aquello y hablar un rato con SeungSik y SeJun sobre el tema y sobre que debían quedar todos juntos para celebrarlo y martirizar un poco a Chan por las caras que había puesto mientras lloraba, finalmente decidió que era hora de irse a la cama, aunque al día siguiente no tenía nada que hacer, pero tampoco le gustaba tener horarios muy diferentes entre los días que tenía facultad y los que no. Sin embargo, justo cuando se levantó del sofá, dispuesto a irse a su habitación, el timbre de la puerta sonó y se quedó completamente paralizado. En el apartamento solo estaba él en aquellos momentos, pero tanto YoHan como JunHo sabían a la perfección el código para entrar y no tenían que llamar al timbre para ello. Sin saber quién podía ser a aquellas horas de la noche, el chico fue de puntillas hasta la puerta para averiguarlo, asomándose a la mirilla y encontrándose a través de ella a WooSeok en el pasillo de la comunidad, con la cabeza agachada y los hombros hundidos. Algo debía de haberle pasado, así que, rápidamente abrió la puerta.

—WooSeok —lo llamó nada más abrir, provocando que el chico lo mirara y le dirigiera una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, probablemente por presentarse allí a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Ya no circulan más autobuses —murmuró el chico—, estaba por aquí y pensé que no te importaría que me pasara… no hay nadie más que conozca y que viva cerca.

—Claro que no me importa —respondió SeungWoo inmediatamente, echándose a un lado para dejarle espacio y que entrara al piso—. Pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí parado.

WooSeok asintió y después entró al lugar, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada mientras SeungWoo cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, todavía un poco desorientado porque no se había esperado al chico allí a aquellas horas. No obstante, pronto se repuso de aquello y se sintió feliz porque éste estaba en su piso, algo que no había sucedido desde aquella vez hacía un par de semanas, cuando le había dado el beso en la nariz en su sofá. Desde aquel momento solo se habían mandado mensajes y se habían visto en un par de ocasiones brevemente, por lo cual, las perspectivas de tener a WooSeok allí toda la noche, lo emocionaron. Después de que el recién llegado se descalzara, SeungWoo lo invitó a ir hasta el salón y éste lo siguió, sentándose ambos en el sofá, cara a cara, y en completo silencio.

—Espero no molestar mucho —dijo WooSeok rompiendo el silencio—. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de la hora que era.

—No molestas, no te preocupes —respondió él—. Si solo estoy yo en el piso, YoHan ha salido con JunHo a cenar y no sé cuándo volverán, pero viendo las horas que son y todavía no están aquí, creo que no será pronto —añadió—. Así que te puedes quedar tranquilamente a dormir y todo.

—Gracias, lo preferiría, hace un frío de mil demonios en la calle y no me apetece estar tres horas esperando a un taxi —murmuró—. No necesito ni mucho espacio para dormir, en el sofá estaré bien si tienes una manta de sobra.

—No, no, no —dijo SeungWoo, alarmado—. Si te quedas es en mi cuarto —replicó—. Yo me puedo quedar perfectamente en el sofá, no es como si fuera la primera vez que duermo aquí —WooSeok abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, siguió hablando él—. Pero ahora mismo no es necesario que hablemos de esto porque no nos vamos a dormir ya, ¿quieres ponerte algo cómodo y vemos una peli?

WooSeok seguía pareciendo querer decirle algo, protestar por aquello, pero al final simplemente asintió y SeungWoo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña triunfal que pasó desapercibida por el otro porque el mayor ya se había levantado para guiarlo hasta su habitación. En el armario buscó unos pantalones de chándal que a él le estaban un poco ajustados y apenas se ponía y una camiseta y las dejó sobre la cama, saliendo de la habitación para que el chico se cambiara —aunque le habría gustado quedarse a echar un vistazo… pero ya habría tiempo de ello— y volvió a ir al salón, buscando una peli para ver.

El chico salió tan solo unos minutos después, ya cambiado, y SeungWoo tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar para seguir viviendo, porque la vista ante él lo dejó sin respiración. Ya había visto en una ocasión a WooSeok con su ropa, cuando se la había tenido que dejar después del incidente provocado por sus amigos en el bar, pero seguía sin estar preparado para aquella visión del chico nadando dentro de su ropa porque estaba precioso. Los pantalones de chándal le estaban demasiado largos y los arrastraba por el suelo, prácticamente ni se veían los pies de WooSeok, mientras que la camiseta le estaba demasiado ancha y grande, cayendo hasta mitad de sus muslos y las mangas cubriéndole por completo las manos. Su precioso rostro adornado con aquellas gafas redondas que llevaba siempre, hacía que todo el conjunto fuera demasiado adorable como para que SeungWoo pudiera soportarlo y se llevó las manos al pecho teatralmente cuando WooSeok se acercó hasta el sofá, poniendo en su rostro una expresión de éxtasis.

—No seas idiota —le dijo WooSeok, sentándose a su lado y dándole un manotazo en el brazo—. ¿Qué vamos a ver? —SeungWoo rio y le dejó el móvil al chico.

—Elige tú, a mí me gusta todo.

WooSeok hizo un puchero con sus labios completamente adorable, pero cogió su teléfono y después revisó el catálogo de las películas de la aplicación antes de escoger una de humor absurdo y ligerita de carga emocional, acomodándose después en el sofá junto a SeungWoo, quien se pasó la siguiente hora y pico de película observando al chico a su lado, sin poder evitarlo, porque hacerlo era mucho más interesante que ver la película. WooSeok era demasiado encantador, demasiado precioso y SeungWoo estuvo varias veces tentado a parar la película para hablar con él tranquilamente sobre lo suyo, para poder preguntarle si quería salir con él “oficialmente” y, sobre todo, porque quería besarlo una y otra vez sin tener que estar pensando que quizás el chico no estaba en la misma onda que él. No obstante, no lo hizo y simplemente dejó que la película terminara con tranquilidad antes de volver a dirigirle palabra y fue solo porque WooSeok había bostezado, probablemente cansado porque ya era bastante tarde.

—Supongo que a estas horas no rechazarás la cama, ¿verdad? —le cuestionó, provocando que el chico lo mirara fijamente detrás de sus gafas.

—La verdad es que no —respondió después de unos segundos—, pero tampoco quiero que tengas que dormir en el sofá por mi culpa —WooSeok se mordió el labio inferior—. No ocupo mucho espacio y tu cama es grande.

—¿Me acabas de hacer una proposición indecente? —preguntó, un poco en broma, incluso riendo un poco, pero al ver que el chico a su lado se encendía como un farolillo, rectificó—. Vale, no lo menciono —murmuró—. Podemos dormir tranquilamente uno en un lado y el otro en el otro sin mayor problema.

WooSeok asintió a aquello y SeungWoo simplemente recogió un poco el salón antes de que ambos pasaran al cuarto y se metieran en la cama, cada uno en un lado de la cama, dándose las espaldas y echándose a dormir, aunque a SeungWoo le habría gustado poder estrechar entre sus brazos al chico.

~

WooSeok se despertó por un ruido zumbante e incesante cerca de su oreja y el chico comenzó a mover su mano a tientas para tratar de dar con el origen de aquel ruido, completamente en vano, porque fue incapaz de hallarlo. Es entonces cuando sintió una presión contra su espalda de otro cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo y un brazo larguísimo que llegaba mucho más lejos que él y acabó deteniendo aquello que había perturbado su sueño. WooSeok no le echó demasiadas cuentas en ese momento a nada y, todavía más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real, se acabó pegando al cuerpo que estaba a su espalda y que era como una fuente de calor y confort que el chico necesitaba, dejándose envolver por aquel brazo largo que había pasado sobre él y sintiendo al cuerpo acomodarse contra el suyo. WooSeok esbozó una pequeña sonrisa porque se sentía genial de aquella forma… hasta que, su mente cada vez más despierta, le recordó dónde se encontraba. WooSeok abrió sus ojos como platos y después se giró rápidamente en la cama, encontrándose al hacerlo el rostro de SeungWoo a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Parpadeó varias veces rápidamente, confuso, sin procesar por qué estaba en la cama con SeungWoo, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado rápido dentro de su pecho y notando casi cómo sus ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas de lo mucho que los había abierto después de parpadear. WooSeok sintió que le iba a dar un ataque hasta que finalmente recordó que la noche anterior se había pasado el rato en el bar haciendo trabajos, retrasando al máximo su vuelta al piso porque no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus dos compañeros y, al final, había perdido el último bus y había tenido la maravillosa idea de irse a dormir a casa de SeungWoo sin caer en ese momento que podrían dormir juntos y lo que eso podía suponer para su salud cardíaca. Porque por la noche había acordado eso de dormir juntos, sí, pero cada uno se había dado la vuelta y habían acabado dándose la espalda y casi sin rozarse… pero en aquellos momentos SeungWoo estaba abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar su corazón.

WooSeok trató de controlar los latidos de su corazón, trató de calmarse un poco y respirar con la mayor tranquilidad posible, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo antes de que SeungWoo comenzara a despertar con lentitud, soltando leves murmullos a través de sus labios y aleteando sus pestañas con cada parpadeo para tratar de despejar el sueño de sus ojos. WooSeok tuvo que contener la respiración cuando el mayor se despertó del todo y le dedicó una sonrisa completamente increíble y preciosa antes de acercarse a su rostro y dejar un pequeño beso sobre su frente, seguido de un “buenos días” apenas murmurado con la voz ronca por el sueño.

—¿Has dormido bien? —le preguntó SeungWoo y él asintió lentamente, no sintiéndose capaz de hablar todavía, no a aquellas horas de la mañana, no justo después de haber despertado y menos después de que el chico más guapo del universo acabara de darle un beso de buenos días en la frente—. Me alegra un montón —murmuró—, aunque parece que he invadido tu espacio un poco —comentó, refiriéndose a los brazos que todavía mantenía alrededor de WooSeok.

—No me molesta —tuvo que decir cuando el otro amagó con retirarlos—. Estoy… bien… con ellos… —SeungWoo esbozó una sonrisa completamente encantadora en ese momento.

—¿Te… mmm… parece bien entonces que… te abrace mucho más fuerte? —le preguntó y WooSeok no dudó en asentir.

SeungWoo aprovechó entonces para recolocarse un poco sobre la cama y acercar a WooSeok a él, provocando que su rostro acabara encajado entre la barbilla del mayor y contra el pecho de éste, donde su corazón latía demasiado rápido dentro de él. WooSeok no pudo evitar sonreír, contento de no ser el único que, en cualquier momento podía sufrir un ataque al corazón por estar cerca del otro… le gustó saber que provocaba el mismo efecto en SeungWoo que el mayor provocaba en él y eso lo hizo pensar durante los minutos que ambos estuvieron de aquella forma.

Ya prácticamente se acababa el año, casi había llegado el invierno, y se habían conocido en primavera, cuando todavía no hacía demasiado calor como para que las flores de los cerezos que había camino a la universidad se hubieran marchitado del todo. Hacía casi medio año que habían comenzado a verse y hablarse y llevaban algo más de tres meses tonteando y flirteando el uno con el otro y todavía no habían definido lo que era la “relación” que tenían, a pesar de que ya hacía algo de tiempo que ambos sabían a la perfección que estaban muy interesados en el otro y en dar más pasos adelante en aquella relación. Hacía bastante tiempo que debían de haber tratado de definirla, al menos unas semanas, pero la vida los había mantenido alejados de aquel tema en concreto y WooSeok sintió que, quizás era hora de que por fin dejaran salir a la luz sus sentimientos, expresarlos en palabras y darle un sentido a lo que había entre ambos.

—SeungWoo _hyung_… —murmuró WooSeok, todavía con su rostro enterrado en el rostro del mayor.

—Hum —respondió éste, haciéndole entender que lo había escuchado y que podía continuar hablando porque tenía toda su atención.

—Creo que… probablemente lo haya dejado claro desde el primer momento porque soy como un libro abierto —empezó—, pero quería decirte que me gustas un montón y que me gustaría salir contigo… si tú también quieres.

SeungWoo no contestó durante unos momentos… pero WooSeok no se sintió nada ansioso por la espera porque había podido notar cómo el corazón del chico se había vuelto loco dentro de su pecho, así que, simplemente esperó pacientemente hasta que el mayor pudo calmarse y lo dejó de abrazar tan firmemente, permitiendo que pudiera colocarse a la misma altura de su rostro, con la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, para mirarse a los ojos. Los ojos castaño oscuro de SeungWoo observándolo con una calidez que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral de arriba abajo.

—Me alegra que me hagas esa proposición —fue lo que dijo el mayor al hablar de nuevo, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro—. Me encantaría un montón salir contigo oficialmente.

WooSeok no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro después de aquella respuesta afirmativa a su propuesta de salir juntos, de la misma forma que tampoco pudo evitar acercarse al rostro de SeungWoo para dejar un beso corto contra la comisura de su boca. Cuando se separó de él, apenas tuvo tiempo para procesar que el mayor se había acercado, salvando la escasa distancia que los había separado por una milésima de segundo, para besar sus labios, en un beso breve, casto, puro roce de labio contra labio, sin mucho más que aquello, separándose de él unos momentos después, provocando que WooSeok quisiera más de aquellos labios que lo que le había sido dado.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera volver a acercarse a él para besarlo hasta el fin del mundo, algo lo detuvo de hacerlo… y eso fue el sonido de su móvil, resonando en la habitación con la música que le tenía asignada como tono de llamada a SeungYoun. WooSeok suspiró profundamente antes de girarse y coger su teléfono de la mesita para descolgar la llamada de su compañero de piso, que no había podido ser más oportuno.

—¿Qué quieres Cho SeungYoun? —le cuestionó.

—Hombre, ¡estás vivo! —alabó éste al otro lado de la línea—. Ya pensaba yo que te habían secuestrado o algo.

—¿Por qué me iban a secuestrar? —preguntó.

—Porque eres muy poquita cosa y muy mono y hay mucho tío asqueroso suelto por la calle de noche —le replicó SeungYoun, provocando que a WooSeok se le crispara una vena de la frente.

—En cuanto te vea sabes que te voy a dar una patada en los huevos, ¿verdad? —lo amenazó, provocando disculpas inmediatas al otro lado de la línea y una leve risita en la persona que seguía con él en la cama.

—No, pero ahora en serio, estaba preocupado —dijo unos momentos después su compañero de piso—. No estabas en casa, no contestabas los mensajes y hace un rato he estado hablando con YiBo y me ha dicho que te fuiste a las tantas del bar.

—Bueno… pues ya sabes que estoy vivo —contestó.

—¿Y dónde has pasado la noche?

—En el piso de SeungWoo _hyung_ —dijo por acto reflejo, sin pensar en las consecuencias inmediatas que iba a tener aquella frase.

—¿Habéis follado? —le cuestionó SeungYoun, provocando que WooSeok pusiera los ojos en blanco y decidiera colgarle sin decir nada más.

—Me gustaría pasarme el resto del día en la cama contigo, hyung —le dijo a SeungWoo después de colgar—, pero si me permites, tengo que ir a matar a mi compañero de piso antes de que le cuente a todo el mundo que estaba aquí y no me dejen vivir en paz el resto de mi vida.

—Claro que te lo permito —murmuró éste—, pero solo si me das un beso antes de salir de la cama.

—No tienes ni que pedirlo —respondió WooSeok.

Y, después, se acercó de nuevo al rostro del mayor para dejar un beso en sus labios, unos labios que desde ya estaba disfrutando demasiado porque se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos y provocaban que su corazón no pudiera parar de latir como loco dentro de su pecho.

~

—Entonces… —comenzó WooSeok, llamando su atención—. ¿Después de este semestre terminas la carrera? —le cuestionó. SeungWoo asintió—. A mí me quedan un par de semestres más para acabar… creo que va a ser raro esto de ir a la biblioteca de la facultad y no verte más por allí.

—Siempre puedo probar y que me contraten —replicó él, con una sonrisa amplia—, para poder verte todos los días —y le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el otro chico casi se atragantara con su comida.

—_Hyung~_ —protestó WooSeok, siendo demasiado mono para su débil corazón.

No obstante, antes de que le diera un infarto o algo por el estilo, la expresión adorable que acababa de adornar el rostro de WooSeok se volvió completamente diferente, mientras miraba más allá de su hombro. Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se entrecerraron y el puchero que había formado en sus labios se deshizo de inmediato, apretando éstos en una fina línea. SeungWoo supo que debía de haber visto a alguno —o varios— de sus amigos en común o no, dirigiéndose hacia ellos, probablemente dispuestos a dar un rato la lata sobre lo mismo de siempre. No había sido una buena idea lo de tener una cita en la cafetería de la universidad, pero cuando ambos estaban hasta arriba de cosas que hacer y clases a horas intempestivas, el único lugar para verse un rato era la facultad.

—¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —dijo una voz que a SeungWoo no le sonó nada, pero que provocó una mirada de odio infinita en WooSeok.

—Si vienes a dar por saco, HwanHee, vete por dónde has venido antes de que te dé una patada y salgas por la ventana —replicó el chico.

—Uy qué violencia —comentó el tal HwanHee, rodeando la mesa hasta ponerse al lado de WooSeok y frente a él mismo, tendiéndole su mano con una sonrisa—. Creo que nos vimos en la cena de antes del verano, pero no sé si llegamos a hablar, soy HwanHee.

—SeungWoo.

Le dio la mano, pero la retiró rápido y miró al chico que ahora podía decir que era su novio, viendo que tenía los nervios crispados, como si la persona que estuviera allí fuera su peor enemigo. A SeungWoo le sonaba el nombre, no sabía si porque sí que se habían presentado en la cena aquella en la que trataron todos de hacer de celestinas con ellos o porque JinHyuk lo hubiera mentado en algún momento de su vida, por lo que al menos amigos eran, pero parecían del tipo de amigos que se pasaban la vida chinchándose el uno al otro y se odiaban a diario, pero después se llevaban bien —al menos esa era la impresión que le daba a SeungWoo—.

—¿Vas a estar mucho rato aquí? —le cuestionó WooSeok al recién llegado cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

—Había quedado para comer con GyuJin y DongYeol —contestó éste—. Hemos hecho un piedra-papel-tijeras que he ganado yo, así que los he mandado a comprarme la comida mientras yo buscaba sitio para sentarnos y mira qué casualidad en esta mesa hay mucho sitio.

SeungWoo cómo WooSeok ponía los ojos en blanco después de aquello y no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que le entró porque tenía la sensación de que sabía exactamente lo que el chico estaba pensando —y esto era que sus amigos iban a estropearles la cita pululando por allí—.

—Bueno… ahí hay varias mesas que están completamente vacías —replicó WooSeok, provocando una risita maléfica en el otro chico.

—Pero en ellas no estás tú.

WooSeok volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y lo hizo tan fuerte que durante un segundo tuvo verdadero miedo de que se le volvieran hacia atrás, pero al siguiente instante, ya volvía a tener sus dos ojos mirando al frente, mirando a SeungWoo pidiéndole con la mirada que lo salvara de alguna forma, pero a él no se le ocurría ninguna forma de poder salvarlo. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar ninguna porque al instante llegaron hasta su mesa un montón más de chicos, no solo aquellos que HwanHee había nombrado… porque alrededor de la larga mesa del comedor de la cafetería se reunieron además de los ya avisados, HanSe, JinHyuk, ByungChan y unos cuántos chicos más que SeungWoo no conocía —suponía que uno de ellos debía ser GyuJin, pero no tenía ni idea de cuál ya que solo le sonaban sus caras de haberlos visto en la famosa cena—.

—No puede ser verdad —murmuró WooSeok mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de ambos en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —le cuestionó JinHyuk—. ¿No quieres que estemos aquí porque estamos arruinando tu cita con SeungWoo _hyung_?

WooSeok cerró sus ojos e inspiró hondo, probablemente tratando de calmarse un poco para pensar alguna excusa por la que pudieran estar comiendo juntos. Cuando hacía tan solo una semana habían hablado de que debían de salir juntos no habían hablado de que quizás también debían de decírselo a sus amigos que tanto por saco habían dado con el tema, pero habían obviado aquel pequeño detalle y durante aquel tiempo no se les había ocurrido que, en algún momento, quizás tenían que hacerles saber que habían dado aquel paso finalmente. No es que fuera aquel el mejor momento para hacerlo, la verdad, pero SeungWoo prefería decirlo ya antes de que se pusieran pesados y les dieran la cita. Cuanto más lo retrasaran, peor sería.

—Un poco —fue lo que dijo, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él—. Habíamos quedado para comer y vernos un rato porque teníamos la semana bastante cargada de cosas y no íbamos a poder estar mucho juntos… pero os habéis acoplado a la cita.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ByungChan, a su lado, totalmente confuso.

—Que estamos saliendo y os habéis acoplado a la cita —contestó de forma escueta y fácil de entender, porque parecía que todos se habían cortocircuitado.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —gritó JinHyuk, levantándose de la mesa dramáticamente—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿No mucho? —murmuró WooSeok, volviendo a hablar.

—¿Y no me lo habíais dicho? —cuestionó el chico de forma aún más dramática, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Yo pensaba que ambos erais mis amigos… pero se ve que no —se echó sobre ByungChan—. Solo te tengo a ti de amigo de verdad.

—Ea, ea… —murmuró el chico, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. Aunque eso no es lo que dijiste la otra vez… SeJin estaría muy herido al enterarse de que ya no es más tu favorito.

—Qué ataque más gratuito —replicó JinHyuk, separándose todavía más dramáticamente de ByungChan—. Tú estás ahora en mi lista negra —se volvió hacia WooSeok—. Y tú… tú tienes que desembuchar cómo pasó todo con pelos y señales para que pueda extender la buena nueva entre los demás.

WooSeok puso los ojos en blanco ante aquello por milésima vez en tan solo el rato, pero sabiendo que era mejor satisfacer su curiosidad en ese momento y dar por perdida aquella cita, pero no las siguientes porque ya no irían a molestarlos, les contó brevemente cómo habían comenzado a salir, para después pasar a responder preguntas tanto él como SeungWoo, de miles de cosas hasta que poco a poco cada uno comenzó a irse a sus respectivas clases después del almuerzo.

~

SeungWoo le había propuesto una tarde de relax en su piso porque iba a estar solo en el lugar, ya que su compañero de piso YoHan iba a estar con JunHo celebrando que éste había acabado los exámenes de acceso a la universidad toda la tarde y WooSeok había aceptado la propuesta porque la alternativa era quedarse en la universidad adelantando trabajos o volver a su piso, donde SeungYoun y HanGyul cada día eran más atrevidos en su presencia y, pensando que estaba atento a otras cosas, se robaban besos o se agarraban el trasero o se decían cosas guarras al oído en un tono de voz quizás demasiado alto si estaban tratando de que WooSeok no se enterara de que estaban liados. Prefería mil veces estar de relax en el piso con SeungWoo antes que lo otro, por eso mismo allí se hallaba, tumbado en el sofá, con el mayor sobre su cuerpo, besándolo.

No es que se hubieran propuesto hacer nada cuando llegaron al lugar, pero se habían sentado en el sofá, habían comenzado a hablar de lo que podían hacer, se habían mirado a los ojos intensamente durante unos momentos, y WooSeok no había podido evitar resistir la urgencia de lanzarse a los brazos del mayor y besarlo. Habían necesitado poco para pasar de los besos inocentes en los que solo sus labios se tocaban a unos mucho más ardientes, en los que sus lenguas comenzaron a entrar en acción, jugando la una con la otra hasta que el aire se había hecho necesario y se habían tenido que separar durante unos momentos para poder respirar de nuevo. Había durado poco… SeungWoo se había lanzado sobre él en aquella ocasión y WooSeok había acabado con la espalda contra los cojines del sofá mientras el mayor volvía a besarlo una y otra vez y él correspondía con demasiado gusto a aquellos besos porque los labios de SeungWoo se amoldaban a la perfección a los suyos y porque su cuerpo reaccionaba a ellos demasiado.

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido y fuerte dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más y más caliente y, de vez en cuando, escalofríos recorrían su columna vertebral… y un leve gemido escapó de su boca cuando los labios de SeungWoo decidieron trazar un leve camino de besos por su mandíbula hasta acabar en su cuello, donde usó su lengua y sus dientes para dejar marca. WooSeok se quedó sin respiración una vez el gemido salió de sus labios y cerró sus manos en puños, agarrándose fuertemente al jersey del mayor. Quiso protestarle, decirle que aquello se lo tenía que haber avisado porque no se lo esperaba y aquel gemido se le había escapado sin su permiso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el timbre de la puerta del piso sonó, retumbando en las paredes del lugar y provocando que SeungWoo alzara la cabeza de su cuello y lo mirara, ambos dedicándose miradas de confusión.

—¿No decías que YoHan y JunHo no iban a venir en toda la tarde? —cuestionó, jadeante.

—Y no lo iban a hacer —respondió SeungWoo, levantándose de su cuerpo—, y aunque lo hicieran habrían entrado directamente, no habrían llamado al timbre.

—¿Puede ser vuestro casero? —WooSeok se sentó en el sofá mientras el otro chico, ya de pie, se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente avisa.

Y, tras decir aquello, se alejó en dirección a la puerta de entrada, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible con sus pisadas. WooSeok aprovechó adecentarse algo el pelo, que se le había revuelto al caer sobre el sofá y por la acción de los dedos del mayor entre su cabello, y para tratar de calmarse, aunque fuera solo un poco. Tenía que estar encendido como un farolillo por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en tan solo unos minutos y su corazón no paraba de saltar dentro de su pecho —al menos daba gracias por no haberse puesto demasiado caliente, porque no había tenido tiempo para que se le formara una erección entre las piernas—.

—Me cago en mi puta vida —murmuró SeungWoo cuando éste volvió al salón y su corazón se quedó paralizado durante un segundo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—Mi hermano DongPyo —replicó—. Supongo que algún vecino lo habrá dejado entrar porque lo han visto más veces por aquí en los años que llevo en este piso… pero este niño siempre me avisa de cuándo va a venir para tenerlo todo preparado y no se ha dignado a decirme nada… ni él, ni mis padres —se quedó callado durante un momento—. Me parece muy fuerte.

—Supongo que le vas a abrir, ¿no? —preguntó WooSeok.

—¿Qué remedio? No lo puedo mandar de vuelta a Busan, así como así —dijo el mayor, soltando un suspiro profundo—. Aunque ahora mismo lo único que me apetece es seguir besándote en el sofá… —le guiñó un ojo y su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Oh dios mío… ve a abrirle la puerta a tu hermano y no me mates —dijo, provocando que SeungWoo soltara una carcajada preciosa antes de irse de nuevo hasta la puerta del piso.

WooSeok trató de calmar su corazón de nuevo y luego abrió su mochila para sacar un par de libros y abrirlos sobre la mesa baja del salón, para fingir que allí no había pasado absolutamente nada y que simplemente eran dos personas que estaban haciendo cosas de la facultad y no otro tipo de cosas. Unos momentos después, escuchó cómo la puerta del piso se abría y SeungWoo le daba la bienvenida a su hermano menor preguntándole qué hacía allí y por qué no lo había avisado de que iba a ir, seguida de una respuesta con una voz cantarina que no entendió del todo por el marcado acento de Busan y la lejanía, antes de que la puerta se cerrara y las voces se volvieran cada vez más claras y cercanas.

—Quería hacer un viaje después de acabar las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, pero no me dejaban irme a ningún lugar que no conociera ya de antes solo… y entonces mamá me dijo que me viniera aquí contigo y que visitara Seúl, que si me cogen me vendré a estudiar aquí el curso que viene… —estaba contando el chico que recién había llegado antes de verlo a él en el salón y quedarse callado de golpe—. Este no es YoHan —murmuró.

—No, no es YoHan —replicó SeungWoo, riendo—. Es mi amigo WooSeok que estaba echando la tarde aquí preparando un trabajo —explicó, habiéndose dado cuenta de los libros sobre la mesa.

WooSeok se levantó del sofá y se acercó hasta el chico de ojos grandes y bajito, incluso más bajito que él y eso ya era un récord, porque todas las personas que conocía eran mucho más altas que él —incluso el hermano de HanGyul que no era más que un crío de mierda era mucho más alto que él—, esbozando una sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano para presentarse.

—Soy Kim WooSeok, un amigo de tu hermano —le dijo.

—DongPyo —respondió el chico.

Después, lo miró de arriba abajo, fijando su mirada oscura en sus labios probablemente rojos e hinchados todavía por los besos y el chupetón de su cuello, que ya había debido de comenzar a coger color. Aquel niño no tenía que ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos y que si había un chico con los labios hinchados en el salón de su hermano y su hermano los tenía exactamente igual… precisamente amigos no debían de ser. No obstante, el chico no dijo nada en ese momento y simplemente se dirigió hacia SeungWoo.

—Voy a dejar mis cosas en tu cuarto, _hyung_ —anunció, antes de dirigirse hacia allí, saliendo del salón y de la vista de ambos.

—Tu hermano sabe que estamos enrollados… —no pudo evitar murmurar WooSeok.

—No es tampoco nada del otro mundo —replicó SeungWoo—. Ya saben todos que soy gay desde hace años, lo normal es que en algún momento estuviera con algún chico.

—Es verdad… —concedió—, pero eso no quita que tu hermano nos ha pillado en mitad de estar enrollándonos en el sofá… menos mal que no ha podido entrar de sopetón y vernos, no quiero cargar con los traumas de un niño en mi consciencia.

—No te preocupes —dijo el chico, dándole un beso sobre la sien y abrazándolo por los hombros—, no creo siquiera que lo mencione.

Y SeungWoo tuvo razón, porque cuando su hermano menor salió de su habitación después de haber dejado todas sus cosas y se fue con ellos al salón, no dijo absolutamente nada de lo que había descubierto… pero WooSeok no pudo evitar sentirse observado muy fijamente durante el resto del tiempo que pasó en el lugar —y la verdad era que las miradas que DongPyo le lanzaba le ponían los pelos de punta—.

~

—Bueno… ya que estamos todos aquí… —comenzó SeungYoun, una vez llegaron todas las personas que tenían que llegar a aquella “cena de Navidad” antes de empezar oficialmente el periodo de exámenes que habían montado entre más de veinte personas porque allí había amigos, amigos de amigos y amigos de amigos de amigos—. WooSeok… ¿te has acostado ya con tu novio?

SeungWoo vio en primera plana cómo WooSeok se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo y espurreó todo el líquido por la mesa y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia al compañero de piso de su novio mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a éste para que no se asfixiara mientras tosía como si se le fueran a salir los pulmones. Tanto la pregunta, como la reacción de WooSeok provocaron miradas cómplices y murmullos entre todos los que estaban allí y SeungWoo sabía que era porque habían sido la comidilla de sus amigos durante muchos meses —algo que realmente no había cambiado desde que oficialmente habían comenzado a salir, varias semanas atrás, porque seguían molestándolos cada vez que se les ocurría algo… como en aquella ocasión acababa de hacer SeungYoun—.

—¿Tienes que estar metido hasta en el jarrillo de mear? —le cuestionó WooSeok al otro una vez pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

—Como buen amigo que soy me preocupo de tu vida sexual —replicó éste—, además, tengo que saberlo por si en algún momento os venís al piso tengo que estar preparado y ponerme tapones para no escucharos.

—Qué considerado y previsor —dijo WooSeok irónicamente—. Quizás debería yo de hacer lo mismo también —y el chico esbozó una sonrisa que no presagió nada bueno—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con HanGyul en el sofá mientras no había nadie en el piso?

Y, en aquel momento, fue el turno de HanGyul de ahogarse y comenzar a toser, aunque no había bebido nada… y el turno de quedarse toda la mesa completamente en silencio porque nadie se había esperado aquello. SeungWoo incluido, porque su novio no le había dicho nada… tampoco le interesaba demasiado, SeungYoun y HanGyul eran dos personas a las que había visto en tan solo unas pocas ocasiones y le daba igual lo que era de su vida privada, solo le interesaban si algo que hicieran provocaba que WooSeok se sintiera incómodo en su piso —algo que en los últimos tiempos había sucedido bastante y el chico había pasado mucho tiempo en su piso… no es que se quejara tampoco—.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? —dijo JinHyuk—. ¿Qué esos dos están liados? —preguntó, señalando a SeungYoun y HanGyul. WooSeok asintió.

—Sí. Estamos liados —replicó en ese momento SeungYoun, provocando que HanGyul volviera a ahogarse y a toser.

—¡_Hyung_! —protestó éste entre toses.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —contestó el otro—. Ya que sale a la luz no lo vamos a negar… pero, ¿cómo te has enterado de que nos enrollamos en el sofá? —cuestionó, mirando a WooSeok.

—Porque os vi un día —contestó—, que sepáis que yo tengo un trauma después de eso y que salvé a tu hermano —señaló a HanGyul— y a su amigo el vecino de debajo de un trauma innecesario a tan corta edad. De nada por no dejar que tu hermano te viera medio en bolas follando con tu compañero de piso.

Todo el grupo estalló en cuchicheos y en carcajadas después de escuchar aquello, haciendo que toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, ajenos completamente a su grupo y a lo que estaba pasando en éste, se giraran hacia ellos para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y mirarlos mal de paso por el jaleo que estaban montando. SeungWoo aprovechó el tumulto y que la atención de todo el mundo estaba puesta en SeungYoun y HanGyul, pidiéndoles explicaciones por haber sido unos capullos y no haberles contado que estaban saliendo juntos desde a saber cuando para girarse hacia WooSeok y llamar su atención tocándole el muslo con su mano.

—¿Es por esto que te has estado viniendo mucho más a mi piso en estas últimas semanas? —le cuestionó.

—Entre otras cosas —asintió el chico—. Cada vez que pasaba por el salón de mi piso y veía el sofá me daban ganas de tirarlos a los dos por la ventana, así que, pasaba de estar allí y si me quedaba en mi habitación haciendo cosas ellos y el hermano de HanGyul y sus amigos no paraban de dar la lata —contó—, y cuando no estaban así, los escuchaba reírse tontamente y los muelles de la cama del cuarto de SeungYoun… así que, prefería mil veces estar contigo porque me asfixian demasiado y tú eres como una brisa de aire fresco.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca —murmuró él en respuesta, sintiendo cómo su corazón explotaba ante la encantadora sonrisa que WooSeok le dedicó justo después.

Ya llevaban algo de tiempo juntos, pero su corazón todavía no se acostumbraba a las sonrisas de WooSeok, aquellas que solo le dedicaba a él, como tampoco se acostumbraba del todo a tenerlo alrededor durante mucho tiempo porque acusaba las consecuencias de estar latiendo como loco bastante rato. SeungWoo sentía que aquello no iba a cambiar en los próximos tiempos y que iba a seguir sufriendo ataques al corazón por cada cosa que hiciera WooSeok junto a él o para él y no quería ni imaginarse lo que sería cuando en algún momento surgiera la oportunidad de acostarse juntos, como había sugerido SeungYoun antes de que la conversación cambiara. Su corazón casi saltó dentro de su pecho nada más con pensarlo y SeungWoo acabó agarrando su bebida para darle un largo trago y así calmar un poco la sed que acababa de aparecer en su garganta. No podía ni pensarlo sin que le diera un ataque, cuando se pusieran a ello lo mismo lo tenían que llevar al hospital con un infarto… estaba ya mayor para esas cosas.

—Me encanta esta gente —le dijo YoHan, a su otro lado, sacándolo del trance en el que se había metido él solito. SeungWoo lo miró confuso porque no sabía a qué se refería—. ¿No los estás escuchando? —movió negativamente su cabeza para contestarle a su pregunta—. Pues están sacando trapos sucios todos de todos para tratar de cambiar de conversación y que se enfoquen en otra gente —el chico rio—. Ahora mismo acaba de cambiar el tema y tu amigo SeJun está sacando trapos sucios de HanSe y DongYeol y se le ha unido HwanHee a ello para sacar todavía más.

—Menos mal que a ti te conocen poco —murmuró en respuesta—, porque sino ya estarían sacando trapos sucios tuyos con JunHo.

—Shhhhhhh… no lo digas muy fuerte —replicó YoHan.

SeungWoo soltó una pequeña carcajada en aquel momento, llamando la atención de la mesa hacia ellos y convirtiéndolos en el tema de conversación automáticamente. Y, de aquella forma, la “cena de Navidad” se convirtió en una verdadera cena de Navidad con todo el mundo sacando trapos sucios de los presentes.


	4. Part Four

_Te echo de menos…_

_Yo también te echo de menos_

_¿Cuándo crees que podemos vernos?_

_Estoy harto de dormir poco, estudiar, comer…_

_Volver a estudiar y comer, tomarme cafés…_

_Hacer un examen y otra vez lo mismo…_

_Yo también estoy harto de eso_

_Pero solo me quedan dos exámenes_

_Después de eso volveré a ser libre_

_Por fin_

_¿Y no podríamos vernos antes y estudiar juntos?_

_A mí solo me queda un examen y termino_

_No, hyung_

_Ya sabes lo que pasó la otra vez_

_Cuando acabemos los exámenes nos vemos de nuevo_

_¿Vale?_

_Hum…_

_Supongo que no puedo hacer otra cosa…_

_¿Cuándo acabas?_

_El viernes de la semana que viene_

_Queda más de una semana…_

_¿Y no podemos…?_

_Hyung…_

_A estudiar!!_

Y después de aquella pequeña conversación, WooSeok cerró el chat, bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó encima de la mesa bocabajo para no ver las notificaciones en la pantalla cuando éstas llegasen. Había cortado de una forma un poco brusca, pero si hubiera seguido hablando con el mayor lo habría acabado liando para que fuera a su piso a estudiar y al final no habrían estudiado nada. Ya había pasado aquello cuando empezaron los exámenes del semestre y, en lugar de estudiar, habían estado lanzándose miraditas el uno al otro hasta que habían acabado morreándose sobre la cama de SeungWoo. Se habían detenido antes de ir a más porque WooSeok había estado gimiendo débilmente, no pudiendo controlar su voz, y YoHan había llegado a casa en ese mismo momento, por lo cual no habían podido seguir adelante sin que el otro se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo.

Había sido duro separarse y tratar de concentrarse de nuevo y, al final, habían perdido la tarde y no habían hecho absolutamente nada —ni habían estudiado, ni se habían enrollado— por eso, WooSeok no se podía permitir que pasaran otra tarde de aquella forma. Cuando terminaran los exámenes tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer todo lo que quisieran juntos.

WooSeok sacudió su cabeza levemente para quitarse de la mente la conversación que acababa de tener con SeungWoo porque si pensaba en ella, si pensaba en él, no se podía concentrar en el amplio temario que tenía ante él, que era en lo que se tenía que enfocar, porque solo le quedaba un día para hacer el examen de aquella asignatura del demonio y solo le quedarían seis días más para prepararse el temario de la otra que le quedaba para el último examen… y aquella era la asignatura más jodida que había tenido en el semestre, por lo que no se lo podía permitir, no podía permitirse distraerse pensando en SeungWoo. Porque vale que SeungWoo era su primer novio serio en un par de años, en los que solo había tenido algún rollo pasajero o había estado completamente solo y por eso estaba muy ilusionado —el mayor también estaba muy ilusionado con él porque era su primera relación en mucho tiempo— y se querían ver a todas horas y estar todo el rato encima el uno del otro, pero tenían que sobrevivir a aquel periodo de exámenes separados o si no les iba a ir muy mal en la vida.

WooSeok se recolocó sus gafas redondas, ya que se le habían ido resbalando por el puente de su pequeña nariz en todo aquel rato que no había estado haciendo nada y se metió de lleno de nuevo en sus apuntes, tratando de memorizar aquellos datos importantes que todavía se le escapaban y necesitaba saber. No duró demasiado concentrado de aquella manera porque su mente comenzó a divagar de nuevo pensando en SeungWoo… y el chico quiso darse de cabezazos contra la mesa, pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque en la habitación de al lado se encontraba estudiando SeungYoun y no podía molestarlo tampoco tan solo porque él no pudiera concentrarse en nada que no fuera SeungWoo —aunque SeungYoun lo había molestado muchísimo con sus sesiones de besuqueos con HanGyul nada disimulados en los últimos tiempos y en general en su vida desde que, por razones que a WooSeok se le escapaban todavía, se habían hecho amigos—.

El chico suspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que no iba a poder concentrarse de nuevo en un buen rato en lo que debía estudiar, pero sintiéndose culpable porque acababa de hacer un descanso para hablar con SeungWoo y no quería dejar de hacer cosas medio productivas tan pronto. Cogió entonces su agenda y un bolígrafo de los que tenía sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella para escribir y planear cómo tenían que ser sus próximos días si quería aprovechar al máximo las horas para el siguiente examen que tenía. No tenía muchos días, el temario era demasiado extenso y él solo le había podido echar algunos vistazos aquí y allá mientras estudiaba para los demás exámenes, por lo que cualquier cosa que hiciera sus días más productivos, le vendría bastante bien —y, de paso, se concentraba en algo que no fuera SeungWoo y podía utilizar aquella concentración para volver a ponerse a estudiar—.

No obstante, mientras estaba planificando sus días, WooSeok se dio cuenta de algo importante en lo que no había caído. Su último examen era el treinta y uno de enero y el martes siguiente era el año nuevo lunar y hacía meses que tenía sacado el billete del bus para ir a su casa justo ese mismo viernes por la tarde, para aprovechar al máximo el parón entre semestres descansando. A aquellas alturas no podía cambiar en billete porque no habría siquiera hueco para poder irse, con todo el mundo viajando hasta sus hogares en las mismas fechas, y eso lo dejaba con cero tiempo para ver a SeungWoo hasta después de las vacaciones, porque éste se iría a Busan con su familia y luego estaría demasiado atareado ayudando a su hermano a mudarse a Seúl, ya que lo habían aceptado en una de las universidades de la capital, y también arreglando sus papeles de la universidad porque acababa aquel semestre.

WooSeok se quiso pegar un cabezazo contra la mesa y aquella vez lo hizo, preocupándole muy poco cómo sonó el golpe y lo mucho que le dolió éste. Tenía una cosa muy importante que tratar de sacar… y eso era una cita con SeungWoo antes de año nuevo, lo cual no iba a ser una tarea fácil porque tenían que cuadrar los días —más bien, WooSeok tenía que cuadrar sus días para poder hacerlo todo—. Por ese motivo, dedicó los siguientes minutos a terminar de arreglar su agenda de estudio para sacar una tarde libre sin que eso le supusiera demasiado académicamente para poder ver a SeungWoo antes de las vacaciones. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo volvió a coger su teléfono móvil para dejarle un mensaje a su novio comentándole aquello de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta y lo que había estado haciendo en aquel rato.

_Hyung, acabo de darme cuenta de algo_

_Mi último examen termina y me tengo que ir a casa_

_Ya tengo el billete sacado_

_Bueno, ya lo tenía desde hace semanas así que no puedo cambiarlo_

_Y he pensado si podíamos vernos una tarde_

_He hecho hueco para poder hacerlo_

_Sin sentirme culpable por no estar estudiando quiero decir_

_¿Te viene bien que nos veamos el lunes?_

_Por la tarde_

_Es verdad… las fiestas…_

_¡Claro que sí!_

_Podemos vernos el lunes por la tarde sin problema_

_Y… si quieres podemos pasar la noche juntos también_

_¡Hyung!_

_Vale, vale…_

_Era solo una propuesta_

_Espero que no te quite mucho tiempo_

_No, no te preocupes_

_Lo tengo todo controlado_

_Me vuelvo a estudiar_

_¡Corre!_

WooSeok soltó su móvil de nuevo en la mesa con una sonrisa gigante que prácticamente no le cabía en la cara y volvió a coger los apuntes para ponerse a estudiar aquella vez de firme, sin que su cabeza le dedicara ni un solo pensamiento a SeungWoo. Durante la mayor parte del tiempo lo consiguió, concentrarse sin que nada —ni nadie— más ocupara su mente… aunque en algunos momentos no pudo evitar dedicarle algún que otro pensamiento a la cita del lunes y a lo que haría juntos antes de que las vacaciones los dejaran sin poder encontrarse durante algo de tiempo.

~

SeungWoo abrió sus brazos ampliamente y afianzó su postura en el suelo para recibir el cuerpo menudo del chico que corría hacia él y que chocó contra su pecho a gran velocidad, el mayor prácticamente no se movió de su sitio a pesar del impacto y simplemente rodeó el cuerpo de WooSeok con sus brazos, apretándolo fuertemente contra sí y no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa amplia se instalara en su rostro cuando éste rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y se apretó todavía más contra él. Lo había echado demasiado de menos… y parecía que WooSeok también lo había echado de menos. No se habían visto desde que unos días antes de las vacaciones se encontraran durante un par de horas… y de aquello había hecho casi un mes. Habían hablado cada día, por supuesto, pero aquel parón en las clases de la facultad y aquella distancia entre los hogares de ambos había hecho imposible que hubieran podido quedar para verse y eso había matado un poco por dentro a SeungWoo. Pero en aquel momento se alegraba demasiado de poder estar de nuevo en Seúl y poder tener el cuerpo de WooSeok entre sus brazos como había deseado cada día desde que se habían tenido que separar.

—¿Ha ido bien el viaje? —le cuestionó WooSeok desde su pecho.

—Me duele un poco todo el cuerpo porque el autobús es demasiado incómodo —replicó—, pero ahora que estás aquí conmigo se me han pasado todos los dolores.

—Ugh… cursi —murmuró el chico, separándose de él para ponerle mala cara por su comentario y luego sonreír antes de volver a esconder su rostro en su pecho.

Estuvieron así unos momentos más, simplemente abrazados el uno al otro, ignorando deliberadamente las miradas que las demás personas que pasaban por su lado les dedicaban, hasta que, finalmente se separaron en uno del otro, sonriéndose. El corazón de SeungWoo se saltó un latido cuando vio aquella preciosa sonrisa en el rostro de WooSeok y tardó unos segundos en recomponerse a sí mismo, pero una vez lo hizo, tomó la mano del chico con la suya y comenzó a andar sin rumbo fijo por aquella calle, solo disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que tanto había echado de menos en las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo el embrollo de la mudanza de JunHo al piso? —le preguntó WooSeok mientras caminaban.

—He llegado ya al final de la mudanza —comentó—, así que, seguro que me he perdido la mitad de los problemas y de las tonterías, pero cuando he llegado esta mañana todavía tenían por medio un montón de cosas —SeungWoo exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Algo que no entiendo, porque prácticamente ya vivía con nosotros… no podía tener tantas cosas que traerse.

WooSeok rio fuertemente y su risa fue como miel en sus oídos. También había echado de menos poder escuchar aquella risa, ya que normalmente el chico reía de una forma más comedida y muy pocas veces dejaba escapar aquel tipo de risa.

—¿Cómo te han ido a ti los primeros días con tortolitos? —le preguntó. WooSeok puso sus ojos en blanco, provocando que esta vez fuera SeungWoo quien riera.

—Ni me recuerdes que vivo con ese par —contestó al final—. Como se han pasado un tiempo sin verse ahora están que no se separan el uno del otro para nada —suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a enumerar—. Comen enganchados el uno al otro, se pasan el día besuqueándose y metiéndose mano, se duchan juntos (y no quiero saber qué es lo que pasa dentro de la ducha) y también duermen juntos.

—A este paso se van a aburrir el uno del otro, estando todo el día así —comentó SeungWoo, pero WooSeok negó con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

—Más quisiera yo —murmuró—. Cada día se vuelven más empalagosos y están más enchochados el uno con el otro… es un suplicio.

—Bueno —sonrió el mayor—, ahora que he vuelto puedes venirte a mi piso todo lo que quieras y escapar de ese infierno de gente empalagosa —WooSeok asintió—. YoHan y JunHo son bastante más discretos, al menos lo han sido hasta ahora.

—Una agradable novedad, la verdad.

Caminaron un poco más por la ciudad, en la recién estrenada primavera, y después entraron en una cafetería en la que siguieron poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había sucedido en el tiempo que no habían podido estar juntos, contándose más detalles de los que se habían contado cuando hablaban por el móvil. SeungWoo le contó cómo había sido lo de buscar residencia para que su hermano DongPyo estudiara en la capital, una residencia que se adaptara a todas las exigencias del chico, porque lo había sido mucho, y después también le habló más de cómo sus padres y su hermana mayor SunHwa se habían tomado que les contara que tenía un novio precioso en Seúl —ya que solo le había contado simplemente que la familia estaba contenta por él, pero no le había dicho nada sobre cómo SunHwa se había pasado varios días encima suyo haciéndole mil preguntas sobre WooSeok y pidiendo que le enseñara mil fotos antes de decirle que cuando lo llevara a casa la avisara para ella conocerlo o sino subiría a Seúl el día menos esperado para verlo—.

WooSeok, en cambio, le contó cómo había pasado el resto del tiempo en la casa familiar, después de decirles que tenía pareja y que su pareja no era precisamente una chica. Se lo habían tomado también bien, SeungWoo se había sentido aliviado cuando el chico le había contado aquello en una nota de voz un poco agitado porque justo acababa de pasar todo, pero se habían quedado bastante sorprendidos y durante los siguientes días le habían preguntado en más de una ocasión si estaba bromeando o era verdad lo que les había contado. Con el paso de los últimos días lo habían ido asimilando y WooSeok les había enseñado a sus padres algunas fotos de ellos dos juntos, provocando que su madre no parara de decirle que invitara a SeungWoo a casa porque era muy guapo.

—Que sepas que mi madre te adora ya y ni siquiera te conoce —terminó de explicar WooSeok, dándole el último sorbo a su taza de café.

—En mi familia es más de lo mismo —comentó SeungWoo, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de pasar un rato más en la cafetería, ambos salieron de nuevo a la calle, recibiéndolos un ambiente mucho más frío y oscuro que el que habían tenido cuando se habían encontrado, pero no les prestaron demasiada atención a las nubes cada vez más densas y oscuras sobre sus cabezas, mucho más concentrados en disfrutar del tiempo juntos después de tanto tiempo. Un grave error, por supuesto. Tenían que haber prestado atención a las nubes que amenazaban con un tremendo chaparrón aquella tarde, tenían que haberse detenido en una de las decenas de tiendas 24h por las que pasaron en su paseo por la ciudad para comprar un paraguas grande bajo el que cupieran ambos cuando el cielo descargara toda el agua, tenían que haber comenzado a dirigirse a la casa más cercana para pasar el resto del tiempo juntos bajo techo sin mojarse. No obstante, a ninguno se le ocurrió.

Por ese motivo, cuando el cielo comenzó a descargar el agua que las oscuras nubes habían transportado, les pilló completamente desprevenidos, en mitad de la calle, sin tener ningún sitio para guarecerse, la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos y empapándolos.

—Mi piso no está muy lejos de aquí —dijo SeungWoo mirando a su chico—. Como unos diez minutos.

—¿Corremos hacia allí? —le propuso WooSeok, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿No prefieres meternos en algún portal mientras llamamos a un taxi? —le preguntó.

—Estamos cerca, además, no es como si tuviéramos mucho dinero como para gastarlo en un taxi, somos un universitario y un post-universitario en paro pobres —respondió.

SeungWoo sonrió ante la explicación del chico, tentado a explicarle que la semana que viene dejaría de estar en paro porque había conseguido varias entrevistas de trabajo, pero simplemente se dejó arrastrar cuando éste lo tomó de la mano y echó a correr en la dirección en la que se encontraba su piso. La lluvia caía sobre ellos mientras atravesaban las calles lo más rápido que podían, empapándolos por completo, calándoles la ropa y nublando su vista cuando el agua mojaba sus pestañas y, a veces, se les hacía complicado avanzar debido a las personas que iban en dirección contraria o que simplemente se cruzaban en su camino con sus enormes paraguas —que al menos a SeungWoo le complicaban mucho la vida porque estaban a la altura de su cabeza—.

Tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar a su piso al final, empapados por completo y soltando agua por todas partes, pero ambos tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, no pudiendo parar de reír por la situación.

~

—Entra a la ducha —fue lo que le dijo SeungWoo, empujándole levemente por la espalda para que entrara al baño—, mientras te preparo algo de ropa para cuando salgas, puedes coger la toalla verde grande que hay encima de la estantería de metal.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que SeungWoo lo estaba empujando levemente hacia el baño, WooSeok no se movió de su sitio, plantando los pies en el suelo. No es que fuera más fuerte que el mayor, ni de coña lo era, era un tirillas y SeungWoo lo doblaba en tamaño, pero este no lo estaba empujando con fuerza, así que se aprovechó de aquel hecho. Estaban solos en el piso, YoHan y JunHo no estaban y le habían dejado un mensaje al mayor avisándole de que no iban a volver hasta muy tarde aquella noche, estaban empapados y tenían que ducharse con agua caliente y cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible… ¿por qué tenía que ducharse él solo? ¿No podían hacerlo ambos a la vez?

—¿WooSeok? —murmuró SeungWoo al ver que no se movía ni un solo milímetro.

—Entra conmigo a la ducha —replicó el chico, girándose hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, provocando que los del mayor brillaran con curiosidad—. No quiero que tengas que estar más tiempo del necesario mojado… —murmuró.

—¿Es solo eso? —le cuestionó SeungWoo, el brillo de curiosidad mutó a uno de diversión y WooSeok acabó tragando saliva porque se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no sabía si iba a salir indemne de jugar con fuego.

—¿Quizás…? —acabó diciendo.

SeungWoo le dedicó en ese momento una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos formando una media luna, WooSeok no tardó en replicar aquel gesto. Después, el mayor le echó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros a WooSeok y ambos se dirigieron hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con pestillo a sus espaldas, por si acaso. El corazón de WooSeok comenzó a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho, con anticipación, mientras no podía parar de seguir con su mirada todos los movimientos de SeungWoo dentro del estrecho baño, cómo cogía las toallas, el gel y el champú o comprobaba que el agua de la ducha saliera caliente. El chico contuvo la respiración cuando éste dejó finalmente de moverse para quitarse la ropa, dejando su torso al descubierto y a WooSeok con la boca abierta. Porque WooSeok sabía perfectamente que SeungWoo tenía un cuerpo atlético, se veía a simple vista —y lo había notado en las ocasiones en las que los besos se les habían ido un poco de madre y habían acabado metiendo sus manos dentro de las camisetas ajenas— pero aquella era la primera vez que lo veía, era la primera vez que se iban a ver desnudos mutuamente.

WooSeok no pudo evitar acercarse a SeungWoo y abrazarlo por la espalda, descansando su rostro sobre ésta. Inmediatamente el mayor sujetó sus manos entre las suyas y ambos se quedaron de aquella forma un buen rato, sin decir absolutamente nada, hasta que, poco a poco, el mayor comenzó a darse la vuelta y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de WooSeok.

—Hoy estamos empalagosos… —murmuró, provocando que el menor no pudiera evitar que se escapara una pequeña risa de sus labios—. Vamos a la ducha.

Tras decir aquello, dejó un beso sobre la frente y después se alejó de él para terminar de desvestirse, quedándose desnudo ante sus ojos durante unos segundos antes de meterse en la ducha. WooSeok tuvo que inspirar profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmar a su corazón y, al darse cuenta de que era una tarea completamente imposible en aquellos momentos, simplemente decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era desnudarse él también y meterse en la ducha sin pensar en absolutamente nada más. Por eso, acabó haciéndolo y metiéndose corriendo en la pequeña ducha junto al mayor, rozándose de forma inevitable con su cuerpo.

SeungWoo se encargó de mojarlos a ambos con agua caliente casi hirviendo para sacar el frío que se les había calado hasta los huesos y después ambos se lavaron individualmente, con muchísimas sonrisas y comentarios estúpidos entre ambos, tratando de olvidar la situación en la que se encontraban en aquellos momentos, pero sin conseguir hacerlo del todo —al menos, el corazón de WooSeok no paró de latir a la velocidad de la luz dentro de su pecho durante los escasos minutos que duró aquella ducha—.

Cuando el agua dejó de correr finalmente, SeungWoo salió primero del estrecho cubículo, cogiendo las toallas que había dejado cerca y pasándole una a WooSeok, para comenzar a secarse el cuerpo inmediatamente después. El menor trató de enfocarse en secarse él mismo porque cogería frío de nuevo si no lo hacía pronto, pero se quedó completamente embobado observando cómo las gotas del agua recorrían el cuerpo de SeungWoo hasta que desaparecían debido a la toalla. Embobado seguía cuando éste se giró hacia él y lo cazó en plena observación. WooSeok trató entonces de aparentar estar a lo suyo, pero el otro chico no se tragó su pésima actuación… y, con razón, porque debía de estar más rojo que un farolillo y no precisamente por el agua caliente de la ducha.

—No dejas de mirar —comentó SeungWoo, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sí —replicó firmemente, porque de todas formas no le merecía la pena mentir en esos momentos.

Una ligera carcajada salió de los labios de SeungWoo, instantes antes de volver a ponerse serio, acercarse hasta donde se encontraba WooSeok y comenzar a secar su cuerpo con la toalla que le había dejado y que el chico no había usado en todo aquel rato. Cuando terminó, se pegó a su cuerpo, provocando un escalofrío recorrer todo su ser de arriba abajo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —le cuestionó en ese momento el mayor, su mirada llena de un deseo que WooSeok había visto en otras ocasiones, pero que nunca antes había sido tan palpable.

—Sí —respondió.

Apenas había terminado de decir aquella única sílaba cuando los labios de SeungWoo ya habían tomado los suyos de una forma precipitada que le dejó claro a WooSeok que éste también había deseado aquello desde que se habían metido en el baño juntos hacía tan solo unos momentos. El chico no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al cuello de SeungWoo, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello, algo más largo de lo habitual, mientras el beso que compartían se profundizaba más y más y los dejaba sin respiración. Cuando se separaron, lo hicieron para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos intensamente.

—Vamos a la habitación —murmuró SeungWoo.

Y, en ese momento, sus manos viajaron hasta sus muslos, dándole un pequeño impulso para que WooSeok rodeara con sus piernas su cintura, agarrándose fuertemente a él. Se quedó un momento sin respiración, por lo íntimo que resultaba aquella posición desnudos como estaban y el chico no pudo evitar esconder su rostro en el hombro del mayor, aquel hombro en el que tenía un tatuaje en números romanos que expresaban la fecha de su cumpleaños. El viaje a la habitación de SeungWoo fue breve y WooSeok se vio obligado a soltar su agarre del cuerpo de éste en cuanto su trasero tocó el colchón… aunque no por mucho tiempo.

WooSeok comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre la cama, colocándose más o menos en el centro de ésta para que ambos cupieran en ella y no acabaran en el filo de ella si se movían un poco, el suelo no tenía pinta de ser especialmente agradable si no controlaban y acababan cayéndose. SeungWoo siguió su movimiento, gateando sobre el colchón hasta colocarse sobre él, sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros, invitándolo a tumbarse sobre el colchón por completo. WooSeok lo hizo e inmediatamente el cuerpo del mayor se pegó al suyo mientras buscaba con sus labios los suyos para continuar aquel candente beso donde lo habían dejado previamente.

WooSeok comenzó a sentir su piel cada vez más caliente, de la misma forma que notaba cómo su miembro se endurecía con los besos profundos, con sus lenguas jugando y con el cuerpo y el miembro de SeungWoo contra él. Ya había vivido aquella situación en alguna que otra ocasión con el mayor, todavía con la ropa de por medio, y había pensado que en el momento en el que ésta no hiciera de barrera iba a sentir cómo si todo su cuerpo se derretía contra el de SeungWoo… y no había errado en su predicción. Era increíble.

Sin poder contenerse, WooSeok acabó llevando su mano derecha entre sus cuerpos, alcanzando sus miembros para rozarlos juntos, provocando que el beso se detuviera inmediatamente, ambos esbozando un pequeño jadeo de placer contra la boca del otro. Se miraron a los ojos intensamente y no hizo falta las palabras entre ellos, porque ambos sabían qué era lo que querían.

WooSeok comenzó a mover su mano masturbando sus dos miembros a la vez con celeridad porque sentía que necesitaba explotar más que nada y hacerlo rápido, el fuego que se acumulaba dentro de su cuerpo era demasiado en aquellos momentos. El cuerpo de SeungWoo también estaba muy caliente y su miembro completamente erecto, preparado para terminar en cualquier instante. De sus labios no podían evitar escapar ligeros gemidos mientras trataban de coordinar un beso que eran incapaz de coordinar debido al intenso placer que se acumulaba cada vez más dentro de ellos… hasta que finalmente acabó liberándose, dejándolos a ambos con la respiración entrecortada, el cuerpo débil, sonrisas en sus rostros y con una reciente ducha que no había servido para absolutamente nada.

~

SeungWoo se despertó en su cama con un cuerpo pequeño y delgado pegado al suyo de una forma que parecía completamente imposible. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al ver al chico con el que la noche anterior había compartido una nueva experiencia, una de las muchas que esperaba compartir con él durante mucho tiempo, el resto de su vida si WooSeok lo dejaba. La noche había sido increíble y, aunque le había costado convencer al chico de que saliera de la cama para darse una ducha de nuevo para asearse otra vez y cambiar las sábanas, cuando lo había conseguido, ambos habían compartido otro gran momento en la ducha que lo hacía sonrojarse si pensaba en él, así que, SeungWoo dejó de rememorar lo sucedido la noche anterior para dedicarse simplemente a mirar a WooSeok mientras éste dormía.

WooSeok era demasiado precioso para que su corazón se acostumbrara a ello y, a aquellas alturas, cuando casi había pasado un año desde que se habían visto por primera vez, ya daba por sentado que su corazón jamás se calmaría mientras estuviera con el chico. Lo adoraba demasiado.

Un ruido fuerte en el exterior de su habitación hizo que se rompiera el hechizo que había mantenido sus ojos fijos en el rostro de WooSeok y se sobresaltara, girando inmediatamente su cabeza hacia la puerta, completamente listo para saltar de la cama si tenía que hacerlo. YoHan y JunHo debían de estar por la casa de nuevo, liados con la mudanza que no habían terminado el día anterior. Apenas había pasado tiempo con WooSeok en el salón ayer, lo justo para cenar y después volver a la cama a ver una película antes de quedarse dormidos, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en que no habían acabado de abrir y sacar cosas de las cajas. Algo se les debía haber caído para provocar aquel estruendo.

El chico que todavía dormía en sus brazos se movió ligeramente, perturbado probablemente por el ruido del exterior y SeungWoo maldijo entre dientes a sus amigos por ser tan descuidados porque estaban despertando a su chico y acababan de estropearle el rato que pensaba pasarse observándolo dormir. Unas cuantas voces, risas y ruido de cosas moviéndose después, las pestañas de WooSeok comenzaron a aletear como si fueran las alas de una mariposa para comenzar a abrir sus ojos lentamente a la escasa luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron por completo y vio a SeungWoo observándolo, el chico frunció su ceño, como si estuviera extrañado por encontrarlo a él allí… pero un momento después, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse de un rojo intenso que se extendió por toda su cara y llegó a sus orejas. SeungWoo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír a aquello antes de preguntar:

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí —dijo WooSeok en un murmullo apenas audible y con la voz todavía tomada por el sueño, por lo que carraspeó para añadir—: he dormido muy bien… ¿y tú?

—Como un bebé —respondió.

—Lo que eres —replicó WooSeok con una sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.

La sonrisa de WooSeok se amplió después de escucharlo decir aquello y SeungWoo no tuvo más remedio que atacarlo con cosquillas por aquel agravio a su persona y por encima ser tan precioso recién despierto. WooSeok comenzó a reírse y a retorcerse bajo sus manos, intentando apartarlo para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, pero el mayor no se detuvo hasta que consideró que se había tomado su justa venganza. Cuando lo hizo, había dejado al chico prácticamente sin respiración, su pecho subiendo y bajando rápidamente mientras todavía un eco de risas se ahogaba en su garganta.

SeungWoo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y después se inclinó sobre su novio para dejar un beso de buenos días sobre su frente… y luego otro sobre la punta de su nariz… y luego uno en cada uno de sus mejillas, deteniéndose para mirarlo antes de darle el beso en los labios. WooSeok se encontraba expectante, observándolo fijamente y casi conteniendo su respiración, así que, SeungWoo no dudó más en inclinarse de nuevo, esta vez para besar sus labios.

—Buenos días —dijo finalmente tras separarse de él.

—Los mejores en mucho tiempo, sinceramente —replicó WooSeok—. Ojalá poder despertar de esta forma todos los días.

—Si te hubieras mudado conmigo, en lugar de que se mudara JunHo con YoHan, podría despertarte así cada mañana —murmuró.

—Me arrepiento de no haberlo pensado siquiera… y seguro que me voy a arrepentir muchísimo más de ello durante el curso porque SeungYoun y HanGyul cada vez van a peor —el chico soltó un suspiro—. Estoy seguro de que algún día llegaré a casa y me los encontraré de nuevo liándose en el sofá o sobre la mesa de la cocina… lo cual no es para nada alentador porque ahí comemos todos.

—Bueno, mi oferta de que te vengas aquí cada vez que lo necesites sigue en pie —respondió SeungWoo—, no puedo hacer mucho más que eso por ahora… pero el año que viene podríamos irnos a vivir juntos, sin nadie alrededor que nos moleste como estos dos idiotas haciendo ruido o como tus idiotas liándose en cada esquina del piso.

—Seguiré aprovechándome de tu oferta —dijo WooSeok—, y me pensaré seriamente lo de vivir juntos porque nos resolvería muchísimos problemas.

El chico se incorporó un poco para dejar un beso sobre sus labios y SeungWoo no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho. No llevaban mucho tiempo saliendo y lo de vivir juntos no era algo que hubiera sido prioritario en su vida, pero en aquellos momentos le habría encantado que aquello fuera una realidad y pensar en que quizás al año siguiente podrían estar haciéndolo, hizo que se sintiera totalmente feliz y expectante por una etapa nueva en su vida… pero en aquellos momentos tenía que disfrutar bien de la etapa que estaba viviendo y cuidar y querer a WooSeok todos los días para que su relación siquiera avanzando poco a poco, pero de forma estable hacia un futuro en el que compartieran su vida por completo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó. WooSeok asintió—. Pues vamos a levantarnos y a salir a desayunar, creo que tenemos cereales de todas las clases, tamaños y sabores.

A pesar de que su intención era salir inmediatamente de la cama para comer, al final remolonearon un poco sobre el colchón y se robaron unos cuantos de besos más antes de finalmente salir de la cama y de la habitación. Nada más salir, no obstante, a SeungWoo le dieron ganas de volver a meterse dentro de ella junto a su novio… porque lo primero que se encontraron fue a YoHan pasando por delante de la puerta con una caja en sus brazos y deteniéndose al verlos salir a ambos de la habitación. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirarlos de arriba abajo para después poner una expresión que decía claramente “sé lo que habéis hecho ahí dentro, pero me lo vais a contar para que yo pueda poner al día a todos nuestros amigos”. YoHan abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, SeungWoo se adelantó.

—Ni se te ocurra decir nada —le espetó—. Ya habrá tiempo para tus marujeos, ahora mismo vamos a comer.

—Eso, eso… que tenéis que recuperar fuerzas por la noche loca —replicó YoHan levantando y moviendo una ceja sugerentemente.

SeungWoo decidió que aquel era un buen día para asesinar a su compañero de piso… nadie lo juzgaría demasiado por ello si contaba cuál había sido el motivo y estaba seguro de que WooSeok encubriría su crimen.

~

El nuevo semestre comenzaba al día siguiente y, como empezaba a ser tradición en fechas tan señaladas como aquella, un grupo muy numeroso de personas se concentró en un pequeño establecimiento para cenar y ponerse al día de lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones de invierno, cómo habían cambiado las vidas de algunos de forma drástica y cómo las de otros seguían siendo la misma mierda de siempre y estaban hasta las narices del semestre que todavía ni siquiera había comenzado. En el local de siempre se habían reunido sus amigos, los amigos de SeungWoo, sus amigos en común, parejas y, en general, personas que WooSeok realmente no conocía mucho y que había visto o hablado con ellas en tan solo un par de ocasiones, eso siendo generosos, pero el ambiente del lugar era amistoso y, aunque no todos se conocieran, las conversaciones no tenían fin mientras unos hablaban en grupos o en general y disfrutaban de la buena comida.

—Entonces… ¿el señor escritor famoso vuelve a las clases? —le cuestionó SeungWoo a uno de sus amigos.

Aquella era la primera vez que WooSeok veía a aquel muchacho, pero SeungWoo le había hablado alguna vez que otra de él, le había dicho que era uno de sus amigos más cercanos y que el año anterior había estado alejado de la universidad y enfocado en su novela, novela con la que había ganado no sé qué premio importante.

—Primero… no soy famoso —respondió el chico, con sus orejas como farolillos—, segundo, sí, sí vuelvo, pero eso a ti ya no te afecta porque no nos vamos a ver más en las clases.

—Bueno, si me lo monto bien y los de la biblioteca de la facultad me contratan al final, nos veremos todos los días —replicó SeungWoo.

—Hablando de montar bien… —dijo por encima de todas las voces SeungYoun y WooSeok se temió lo peor—. Me contó el otro día YoHan que…

—Oh, por favor, Cho SeungYoun —lo cortó WooSeok antes de que pudiera decir nada más—. Esto ya no es una novedad, están aquí todos hartísimos de mi relación, deja de dar el coñazo.

—Siempre es divertido, hombre —replicó su compañero de piso y dentro de poco tiempo, si seguía con dando la lata, ex amigo, con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno en su cara—. Hablar de tus amigos y sacar todas sus vergüenzas al aire delante de la gente.

—Oye, _hyung_ —dijo WooSeok, girándose hacia su novio—. ¿Tú conoces a este tío que clama ser mi amigo?

—Mmmmm… —SeungWoo miró a SeungYoun como si tratara de reconocerlo y después lo miró de nuevo, respondiendo—: no me suena de nada.

—Echo de menos cuando se ponía como un farolillo y nos juraba a todos que nos tiraría por la ventana —replicó su compañero de piso, abatido—, ahora no es divertido… ¿hay alguien más aquí con una relación que acabe de empezar o que estén tonteando para que pueda meterme un rato con ellos? El chico emo y su novio guapo, contadme vuestra vida o algo.

WooSeok vio a HanSe poner los ojos en blanco y a DongYeol seguir tranquilamente bebiendo sin prestarle atención alguna a SeungYoun y no pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se escapara de sus labios, mientras el ambiente volvía a ser el mismo de antes de la interrupción, con todos los que se encontraban en el local hablando de las últimas novedades de su vida sin que nadie los molestara especialmente por ellas. Mientras observaba lo que hacían sus amigos en una de las miradas que dedicó alrededor del lugar, WooSeok se acabó fijando en lo juntos que estaban JinHyuk y ByungChan, más juntos de lo que habían estado nunca jamás —y eso que a los dos les gustaba ser bastante koalas—, por lo que no pudo evitar extrañarse y llamar disimuladamente la atención de SeungWoo, para después señalarle a los otros dos.

—¿Esos dos tienen algo?

Fue lo que le cuestionó, por si él tenía información importante que no le hubiera sido compartida, algo que le dolía bastante, porque tanto JinHyuk como ByungChan eran amigos suyos y que no le hubieran dicho nada a él y sí a SeungWoo sobre que estaban saliendo juntos lo mosqueaba y le dolía. Sin embargo, lo que obtuvo del mayor fue un movimiento de cabeza negativo mientras observaba a los tortolitos reírse de una broma común y privada.

—No me han dicho nada, pero me parece muy fuerte que no lo hayan hecho —replicó al final—. Con lo pesados y dramáticos que han sido los dos con lo nuestro, al menos un poco de coherencia.

—Ya ves… tanto que nos criticaban que no les hubiéramos dicho nada cuando ellos están haciendo exactamente lo mismo —WooSeok chasqueó su lengua—. Me dan ganas de exponerlos aquí mismo y que SeungYoun no los deje tranquilos durante el resto de sus vidas —SeungWoo negó a su idea—. ¿Por qué?

—No son tan jugosos para él porque no los conoce tanto —respondió—. Quiero decir, solo son amigos tuyos a los que ve de vez en cuando, no tiene mucho material con el que extorsionarlos y darles el coñazo.

—También es verdad —acabó aceptando con un resoplido.

—Pero no te creas que esto va a quedar así —añadió SeungWoo con un brillo de diversión en su mirada—. Siempre podemos chincharlos nosotros cuando se dé la ocasión porque los tenemos pillados a los dos por los huevos.

—Me parece muy correcto.

La noche siguió su curso, pero desde el momento en el que WooSeok se dio cuenta de Que JinHyuk y ByungChan se tenían cosas entre manos, no pudo evitar echarles vistazos de vez en cuando, confirmándose a sí mismo más y más que aquellos dos estaban liados y esperando que llegara el día en el que pudiera molestarlos hasta el infinito, tal y como ellos habían hecho con él y SeungWoo durante el año anterior. Aquella noche no diría nada, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera aguantar más que un par de días para comenzar con su venganza —y usaría todo ese tiempo en planear con SeungWoo aquella dulce venganza que se le había presentado en bandeja de plata—.

~

El turno se le estaba haciendo completamente eterno a SeungWoo, una presentación de un libro y una firma del autor había hecho que la mañana fuera demasiado ajetreada y que hubiera demasiadas personas en la pequeña librería, que no estaba realmente capacitada para acoger un evento de aquellas características. Él y sus compañeros habían hecho lo que habían podido y todo había salido decentemente bien —podía haber ido mucho mejor si se hubieran terminado de coordinar, pero teniendo en cuenta que todos los tres eran nuevos y que su jefe no había movido un dedo en toda la mañana, había salido bien—. SeungWoo volvió a mirar el reloj de su móvil y le dieron ganas de tirarse al primer coche que pasara por la puerta del establecimiento porque aquella tortura de mañana no terminaba y a ellos les quedaba todavía terminar de recoger todo el caos que se había formado después de aquel evento… además, había quedado con WooSeok y lo único que quería era que llegara su hora de salida para ver a su chico.

Todavía le parecía una especie de fantasía estar saliendo con WooSeok, una fantasía que era incapaz de creer que fuera verdad en algunas ocasiones, porque todavía se veía a sí mismo en la primavera pasada, bebiendo los vientos por aquel chico guapo que había conocido en la biblioteca de la facultad y del que realmente no esperaba nada, porque parecía demasiado fuera de su liga. Pero no solo había podido acercarse a él, hablar con él o ser su amigo, sino que estaba saliendo con él y el chico lo adoraba de la misma forma que SeungWoo lo adoraba y su relación cada vez se iba afianzando más, mientras trabajaban en los pequeños detalles, discutían por tonterías y al rato volvían a hablarse para resolver sus problemas… mientras se confabulaban para molestar a los amigos que tanto se habían cebado con ellos durante los primeros momentos de su relación, en los que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de nada y tenían muchas dudas sobre qué hacer y cómo avanzar hacia el otro.

Aquel año había sido un gran año, tenía que serlo, porque SeungWoo por fin había dejado la soledad que lo había caracterizado durante los últimos años de su vida y había encontrado a la persona con la que no le importaría para nada compartir el resto de su vida.

Perdido en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de recoger, al final el tiempo comenzó a pasarle más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en el resto de la mañana y, antes de darse cuenta, su alarma comenzó a sonar, indicándole que ya había terminado su turno y que era libre. No obstante, quedando un par de cosas por hacer en el lugar, SeungWoo decidió quedarse unos minutos más para terminarlas y después volar a la trastienda para recoger su mochila y salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, despidiéndose de sus compañeros y su jefe, antes de ir hacia la parada de autobús en la que debía esperar al bus que lo llevaría al campus de la universidad, donde había quedado con WooSeok aquel día. Le habría venido mucho mejor que lo hubieran contratado en la biblioteca de la universidad, así habría podido pasar mucho más tiempo con su novio, pero no se quejaba de haber encontrado aquel trabajo, generalmente estaba bastante bien, solo debía organizar los libros nuevos en las estanterías y atender clientes —días locos como aquel, no eran lo más común—.

El bus que llevaba a la universidad tardó más de lo deseado aquel día, por lo que SeungWoo acabó teniendo que mandarle un mensaje a WooSeok para avisarle de que probablemente iba a llegar tarde por aquel motivo —y por todos los anteriores en el trabajo—. Solo unos momentos después recibía una respuesta de su chico en la que le decía que no pasaba nada y que se tomara el tiempo que fuera necesario en llegar, porque así aprovechaba para terminar de buscar la información que necesitaba para un trabajo. SeungWoo se tranquilizó en ese momento y simplemente se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla del autobús observando la ya tan conocida ciudad de Seúl, que tan solo unos años antes había sido para él un lugar extraño y que cambiaba demasiado rápido como para acostumbrarse. Ahora aquel lugar era como su hogar para él.

Cuando el autobús llegó a su destino, SeungWoo se bajó del vehículo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el lugar en donde WooSeok lo esperaba, la biblioteca. El camino que llevaba a la facultad estaba lleno de cerezos en flor, una estampa preciosa que a SeungWoo siempre le había gustado y le había hecho feliz de ir a la universidad, por muy cansado o asqueado que estuviera de ésta. En momentos como aquellos, rodeado de pétalos rosados que caían de las copas de los árboles mecidos por la suave brisa, no podía evitar recordar los años que había pasado en aquel lugar y la de veces que había recorrido aquel camino en diferentes estados de ánimo. En aquellos momentos, lo único que deseaba era recoger a WooSeok para poder caminar bajo aquella luvia rosa y disfrutar de aquella primera primavera que pasaban juntos.

Al final del camino, cuando el edificio de la biblioteca se alzaba frente a él, SeungWoo pudo apreciar una figura conocida entre el gentío que había en el lugar, la figura menuda y delicada de WooSeok, caminando hacia él, con sus grandes gafas redondas ocultando prácticamente todo su rostro y una sonrisa adornando lo poco que se veía de él. SeungWoo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y caminar más rápido para llegar hasta él.

—Se suponía que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca —fue lo que le dijo al llegar.

—Sí, pero ya había terminado de buscar lo que necesitaba —respondió WooSeok—, y entonces miré por la ventana y vi lo bonito que estaba esto, así que no pude evitar salir y esperarte aquí.

—Se te está pegando mi moñería —no pudo evitar decir SeungWoo.

—Todo lo malo se pega.

Y tras decir aquello, WooSeok se acercó más a él, hasta que sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. SeungWoo sonrió ampliamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado la primavera aquel año y en lo maravilloso que sería que todas las primaveras a partir de aquel entonces fueran igual y WooSeok estuviera junto a él en todas ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Tengo muchas cosas que decir en este apartado porque han pasado TANTAS cosas desde que comencé a escribir esta historia a finales de julio, así que, poneos cómodos porque se viene ranting de la autora.  
—Primero, me gustaría decir gracias a todas las personas que en un principio me apoyaron para que la idea loca que había tenido y que realmente no pensaba que fuera a tener aceptación, acabara saliendo de mi mente y acabara plasmada en este fanfic. Sin el empujoncito inicial no habría llegado tan lejos, así que, fue bastante importante para el nacimiento de esta historia. También les quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido al día las escasas actualizaciones, que han sido demasiado prolongadas en el tiempo, esas personas que me han tenido paciencia con mis bloqueos y que han seguido esto hasta el final. Solo sabiendo que todavía estabais aquí, esperándome a que terminara de escribir esta historia, ha hecho que no la abandonara por las dificultades.  
—Segundo, quería expresar que los últimos tiempos han sido unos tiempos muy duros para el fandom y que a mí me pilló con la guardia baja y con un bloqueo latente, que terminó de acusarse por las malas noticias, algo que hizo que no solo los fanfics que estaba preparando de X1, sino todos en general, sufrieran un parón (y lo sigan sufriendo porque mi cabeza es incapaz de concentrarse el suficiente tiempo para coordinar bien lo que quiero expresar). Estoy tratando de superar este bloqueo todavía y estoy tratando de que dure lo menos posible, pero hay veces que todo me supera y no puedo continuar. No me voy a rendir, no obstante, porque a cabezota no me gana nadie.  
—Y, por último, tengo varias historias de varios capítulos planeadas para X1 que, me gustaría sacar adelante en los próximos tiempos porque no quiero que al final queden en nada y porque creo que son merecedoras de mi tiempo, así que, espero poder ir publicándolas y que mi bloqueo me deje en paz de una vez por todas para hacerlo relativamente rápido. ¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!


End file.
